A Twisted Tale of Two Villages
by Tachaun
Summary: In the past a curse is place upon a prince and princess,one must see their beloved die in their arms every time they're reincarnated. now they take the form of Naruto and Hinata, can they break the curse? One crazy fairy tale,your favs are all here.
1. The Prince and the Princess

Hello their readers I really need your help, I made kind of a bet with another author Tru Blud that i could write a romance/ supernatural story i just need you to review as you know i never ask for reviews but i need to know if Im doing a good job so far. this will only be five chapters but please enjoy and review for me good or bad.

* * *

Gather around children I come to tell you a story of a legend, fairy tale or myth depending on how you see it. This is a story of two warring countries, the Land of Wealth and the Land of Power. The countries had been warring for over 10 years for total control of the country, both kings decided to call a truce to end this bloody war. Hiashi, king of the Land a Wealth decided to propose a wedding to the Land of Power's prince. King Jiraiya accepted the terms, out of this agreement he would offer his youngest grandson the position of being married. Hiashi decided out of his three daughters their youngest would marry king Jiraiya's grandson. Hinata being the youngest was to marry Naruto in one weeks time, Sakura and Temari her older sisters felt sorry for her. They knew that if she did not go through with it another war would erupt. Naruto's older brothers Shikamaru and Sasuke felt equally sorry for their younger brother but knew that sacrifices had to be made. King Jiraiya sent word that he would be coming in a weeks' time.

"Naruto I still don't trust Hiashi, me in my group will go first and you follow three days afterwards. But I do not want you to wear royal clothing but be dressed as hunters with your brothers, they will accompany you to the Land of Wealth for your safety" said King Jiraiya.

"Why do I have to marry her? Why not Shikamaru or Sasuke they are the oldest" said Naruto?

"Because you are the youngest so your wealth is not as abundant as your older brothers. We cannot make them richer by offering eldest son's inheritance, that's why he offered the younger daughter for marriage, her wealth and inheritance is just like yours and her power is limited in her country" said Shikamaru.

"Why can't I choose my own bride? Why can't I find true love for myself the one thing that is free in this world and I have to have stipulations and responsibilities to some stuck up princess. I will marry her but I won't love her, I do this only for my country" said Naruto!

* * *

"Father why do I have to marry a complete stranger, what if he's fat or ugly and stinky? Why can't Sakura or Temari be the patsies in your plan of peace? I have to give up my virginity to someone I don't even love" said Hinata.

"I know I'm asking a lot but do it for the people, they have suffered so much during this war. We have a chance for peace at last and it starts with you my dear daughter" said Hiashi.

"Who knows little sister he may be very handsome, just try to think that you will be saving many lives" said Temari.

"Well I have a week until I meet my fiancée, can we at the least go out into the country like we used to? Just far enough away from the castle so I can have a piece of mind about this forced marriage" said Hinata.

"I don't know, is still too dangerous only if you take the royal bodyguard Kakashi. I would like you to dress up as peasant women that way no one would try to rob you or harm you" said King Hiashi.

"That is a good idea; we can be relaxed and see the countryside and sleep out in the night among the stars" said Sakura.

* * *

**As a couple of days passed**

The three brothers travel to the Land of Wealth for their little brother's wedding, on the way they saw many interesting villages and people. It took the pressure off Naruto's mind and relaxed him just a bit. As they continued to travel they heard three women screaming, the three brave brothers went to help whoever it was with their assistance. They saw eight bandits trying to rob three young ladies in trying to force themselves on one of them. Naruto quickly jumped off his horse and attacked, his brothers quickly assisted him and help drive off the bandits. Even though the brothers were outnumbered, the bandits were no match for the skilled warriors. The bandit seeing that they could lose their lives fled in fear, Naruto quickly ran over to the youngest peasant woman and helped her up. As he lifted her up their eyes connected, the two seem to stare endlessly into each other eyes. Hinata seen some of the most ocean blue eyes that nearly stopped her heart, she wanted to speak but all that came out were stuttering words. Naruto was so shock at her beauty that he nearly forgot his name.

"Are you all right Ms." said Naruto?

"I'm fine, thanks to you kind sir" said Hinata.

"See Temari I told you we should have brought Kakashi, lucky that these hunters were in the vicinity otherwise this could have been real ugly" said Sakura.

"I know I just wanted it to be the sisters outing without bodyguards and servants to help our sister remember this day before she's forced to marry" said Temari.

"Well she definitely won't forget this" said Sakura.

As the two smitten Prince and Princess continued to stare, Shikamaru grabbed Naruto in a headlock.

"Hey idiot, did you forget you're getting married? You staring at her for the longest, it's pretty creepy and you're probably scaring her" as Shikamaru whisper it to Naruto so no one else could hear.

"Shikamaru, did you see her eyes? Their beautiful I just got lost in them, I have to get to know this woman what's her name, where she is from, is she married" said Naruto?

"You idiot you can't tell her who you are, if she finds out you're a prince she definitely will fall head over heels for you. Just ask her name and then we can be on our way to your fiancée so we can finally end this war and have peace in our country' said Sasuke.

"May I ask your name fair lady" asked Naruto?

Temari quickly grabbed Hinata," you can't tell him that you're a princess. These guys could kill us or hold us for ransom use some other alias if you like but not your real name".

"Tell you what kind sir why don't you call me what you think my name should be and that is what I will let my hero call me for rescuing me" said Hinata.

"May I call you Beauty? No other word can quite describe you and your appearance can stun even a blind man" as Naruto bowed and tip over his hat like a complete gentleman.

"Damn we have quite a charmer here, we better get Hinata away from him or he might just take her virginity" whispered Temari.

"No kidding, that was beautiful, if I was drinking we would be hitting the sheets right now' said Sakura.

Hinata blushed at that statement and walked over to him and bowed.

"And what should I call you kind sir" asked Hinata smiling?

"Call me Blessed, because I'm in the presence of an angel" as Naruto smiled back at her.

"Okay let's get our little sister and get the hell out of here, she sucking up every line that blond hair gigolo is spewing" said Temari.

"Yeah but you got to admit he knows what he wants" said Sakura.

"Right our little sister, remember she is suppose to get married. She can't get married not being a virgin, the Land of Power will think it was an insult to send a non-virgin to the prince" said Temari.

Temari quickly grabbed Hinata, "remember prince Naruto your fiancé? End of war? Peace in our lands that prince Naruto" said Temari?

"Oh right, but he is so handsome and his words they enchant me to no limit" said Hinata.

"Dad punishment will torture you to no limit if I think you're about to do what I think you're going to do" said Temari.

"Well thanks a bunch but we have to leave now, you boys take care of yourselves and don't except any wooden nickels and all that" yelled Sakura.

"Wait do you know how long it will take to get to the Land of Wealth village" asked Sasuke?

"It's a two day travel just stay on this road and you can make it with no problems" said Temari.

"Wait were going back that way why don't you just ride along with us "said Hinata?

"That's a great idea, my brothers and I could enjoy the company of the most beautiful women in the land' as Naruto looked at Hinata.

Although the compliment was for all three they all knew it was met for the lavender eyed beauty who somehow stolen his heart. All three women blushed and figured that they had saved them and that they could least use the three as bodyguards until they get home.

"Man this is so troublesome, he picks the worst time to actually fall in love with a complete stranger. Well nothing else could possibly go wrong on this little journey of ours".

"Hey Temari that dark haired man over there, he is totally handsome and so refine, don't you think" said Sakura?

'Are you kidding he looks lazy as hell and I bet he's just as dumb. Look at his hair it looks like a pineapple and I bet none of them ever comb their hair but his is the worst I bet…" as Temari was cut off.

"I meant the other guy who hardly said a word' said Sakura.

"Oh yeah he is handsome" replied Temari.

'Just out of curiosity why did your eyes go to that one" asked Sakura?

"I know you have bad taste in men so that's why" as Temari and Hinata began to gather their things back into their wagon.

Hearing that Sakura instantly started yelling at her older sister about what she just said and almost came to blows. Shikamaru just stared and thought that he had two more days of headache wasn't really worth it and asked Sasuke could they just leave Naruto and meet him there. Sasuke shook his head no and got back on his horse and waited for the women to quit their bickering and began to head out.

* * *

As they traveled for a couple of hours, they began to set up camp. Naruto quickly went to help Hinata set up her area, Hinata sisters and Naruto's brothers both stood their looking at the two as if they knew each other for years. Sasuke never seen his little brother so happy, he was glad that the young lady had came into Naruto's life. He was also sad that she would leave just as quickly as she came because Naruto was promised to someone else for the sake of their country. As Shikamaru told everyone certain things to do so they all could eat, Temari quickly became very belligerent and began to shout saying that he was not in charge. Shikamaru tried to calm her down that only made her angrier, to appease her he asked her if she would like to give out the chore list so they could eat. Sasuke shook his head, thinking if anyone married her they would have to be crazy or really really down on their luck. As they finished eating their dinner they noticed that Hinata and Naruto had snuck off to be alone.

"I never met anyone like you, you're indescribable and my heart cannot stop racing since the moment my eyes connected with you. Your something every man would describe as a perfect woman" said Naruto.

"What about you? Am I your dream woman come to life" said Hinata?

"My dreams could never conjure up someone as beautiful as you are, only a divine being could sculpture someone like you" said Naruto.

Hinata heart nearly melted from that statement he had made. She quickly approached him and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. The two of them kissed that took both of their breath away; he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer. She obliged every gesture and move he made willingly. He quickly kissed her neck and pulled on her ear lobe seductively with his lips, they both moaned in ecstasy from each other touch. Hinata knew that she was not the type woman to lose all control for a man with beautiful words but this man was different, he touched her soul and she wanted him to touch her body.

"Ahem" as they were interrupted by Temari.

"Temari it's not what it look like, I mean it is but I don't know I just wanted to be near him" said Hinata.

"Hands-off the merchandise, we are grateful and all but I refuse to let you feel up my sister. If you want to be touched go touch yourself but you might go blind doing that" said Temari.

She quickly grabbed her little sister hand and pulled her back to the campsite. Naruto quickly ran behind them and stop Temari in her tracks.

" I'm sorry if you feel that way about me thinking I would take advantage of your sister, your sister is something very special and I would never do anything to harm her" said Naruto.

"You just met her and you don't even know her name and you act like you're in love? What if this is some game that you and your brothers play on unsuspecting virgins? Tell me one reason why I should not punch you in the mouth" said Temari?

"You're right I don't even know her name but I know what is in your sister's heart. And as for my brothers, why don't you talk to them and see for yourself if we are worthy or not "said Naruto.

Temari decided to forgive Naruto and Hinata for their hormone overdrive and headed back to camp with her sister. She decided to give the brothers the benefit of the doubt and talk to them, when she arrived she noticed that Sakura and the dark haired young man were now missing. She noticed that the lazy one was watching the clouds go by.

"Hey lazy bones, where is my other sister at and where is the pretty boy at" said Temari?

"Do I look like a babysitter" said Shikamaru?

Temari began to argue and screamed at Shikamaru for not chaperoning the two of them together. Temari screamed until you she was almost blue in the face. Shikamaru got tired of all her excessive noise and pointed in the direction the two went. Temari quickly ran to get her other little sister from the clutches of another horny brother.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto left the campsite but not too far from the fire and sat down. She sat in between Naruto's legs and Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you going to tell me your name" said Naruto?

"No, if we put a face to the name it will be harder for us to say goodbye and I do not want that" said Hinata.

"So my lavender eyes beauty can I just hold you for the rest of the night? Because I believe in the morning it will be the saddest day of my life" as Naruto embraced her closer and felt all her warmth.

As she leaned back into the golden haired man, she wished that Prince Naruto was like this hunter. She began to cry and wish once that she could have a fairytale ending. She listened to his heart beat and quietly fell asleep on his chest.

As Hinata woke up she quickly lifted herself up from Naruto and went to get her sisters. She saw Sakura lying down in the wagon fast asleep. She searched for Temari but could not find her, she went to ask the little brother had he seen her. To her surprise she was naked with the lazy boy in a sleepy bag, she could not believe it her sister has slept with Shikamaru and smiling as though she was in complete bliss. Hinata woke up her older sister who had a hug on the lazy man and would not let go of him, finally Temari awaken only to see that she had a one night stand with the one she thought was the laziest. As they gather their things the brothers had awakened also. Shikamaru and Temari could not even look at each other in the eyes in the morning. Temari had told them it would be better if they had gone their separate ways, they all agreed it would be better. Naruto and Hinata looked as though their hearts were breaking as she got ready to leave. As they let the women go first, Naruto knew he was right on what he said last night it would be the saddest day in his life.

* * *

As the sisters made it back to the Castle, they were greeted by all the servants and headed back into their private rooms.

Hinata came into her room and laid down on her bed and began to cry uncontrollably. Her sisters came in and began to comfort their baby sister.

"You just met him and you're in love? That's impossible it was just lust" said Temari.

"Well at least you got to have sex with someone whether it's love or lust" said Hinata.

Temari blushed very hard on what she said.

"Just how did that happen anyway said Sakura"?

"He's very smart and he's far from lazy I can testify to that. Four times in one night, that is something I'm never ever going to forget" as Temari blushed even harder on that confession.

Both girls just shook their heads in astonishment. Hinata began to cry again but this time she was comforted by two loving sisters.

* * *

When we get to the Castle, I'm telling my grandfather and grandmother that I will not go through with this marriage. I'm in love with that peasant girl and I rather be poor and in love than rich and unhappy" said Naruto.

"You can't be this selfish; what about your subjects do you want the war to continue? I know it's a lot to ask from you but you must be brave" said Sasuke.

"We can make to the Castle in a couple of hours so just relax; we will enter through the back way to avoid being seen. The guards already on the lookout for us we will be ushered in and the next day you will meet your bride" said Shikamaru.

Naruto felt his whole world coming apart and prayed that he could see that peasant girl one more time.


	2. A Narrator's Story

As the three brothers finally made it to the castle in the Land of Wealth, they were ushered in the back way so no one could notice them. As the Royal guards directed the brothers to their grandparents who waited patiently for their arrival, they quickly hugged their three grandchildren.

"So my three favorite men finally made it, were there any problems" asked Queen Tsunade?

"Not really, we met three annoying women and Shikamaru over there got laid by an obnoxious blonde haired bimbo" said Sasuke.

"Shikamaru please don't tell me you're sleeping around with loose women" said Queen Tsunade?

"No, she just fell asleep next to me" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah _**butt naked **_that is" said Naruto and Sasuke in unison!

"That's my grandson! He's just like his old grandpa used to be like" said King Jiraiya.

Before he could even congratulate Shikamaru, Queen Tsunade punched him so hard that he was knocked unconsciousness. All three grandchildren began to laugh at what their grandmother had just done, if anything they kept them entertained with their antics.

"Grandma is there any way I can get out of this marriage? I mean if I do this will it guarantee peace" as Naruto looked sad when talking to his grandmother?

"I know your grandfather and father saw no other way out, there are too many lives at stake son and we need to end this war quickly and cleanly" said Queen Tsunade.

As King Jiraiya finally awakened from that punch, he walked over to his grandson and smiled.

"Don't be afraid I heard that she was very pretty and that she had a heart of gold. You may not love her now but you might grow to love her so be patient, she might be a sexual deprived nymphomaniac that will fulfill all your sexual desires" as King Jiraiya gave a devilish grin.

Queen Tsunade quickly gave him another punch that left him unconscious once again and their grandchildren began to laugh at their grandfather's misfortune of talking to loud in front of their grandmother. She ordered all three of her grandchildren to get dressed in their royal garments so they could meet Naruto's fiancée.

Naruto could feel his world finally coming to an end; he thought fate was the most ironic thing in life. The day he is supposed to meet his fiancée is the same day he had fallen in love with the peasant girl.

* * *

"The royal family grandchildren of the Land of Power just arrived; they will present themselves to us. According to tradition the prince will bow and keep his head down until Princess Hinata asked him to state his name. Once he states his name you must bow down and keep your head down until he states your name. Do I make myself very clear" said King Hiashi?

"Yes father I understand, I would never love this man and I hope that he is sterile or castrated or penis dysfunctional or….

"Yes, yes I get the idea no need to be all melodramatic" said King Hiashi.

As all three sisters did Hinata's hair and makeup, they asked her to stop crying because her makeup kept making her look like a raccoon. The more she looked into the mirror, she saw flashes of the hunter that saved her, and she wondered if she would ever meet another man like him in life.

As the ceremony began to take place Shikamaru and Sasuke made a bet that she was either fat or missing a bunch of teeth. King Jiraiya overheard them talking and came over and made a similar bet and said that he would double the wager if she looks like a real porker with a gorilla face. As all three began to laugh Queen Tsunade slapped all three to the back of the head with one stroke shutting them all up once and for all. As the older sisters came out first Sasuke and Shikamaru noticed them, they quickly tried to hide their heads. The sisters did not notice them they only saw from the back a blonde hair young man kneeling with this head down, they could not see his face since they were in the back of him. As King Hiashi and Queen Kurenai both led their daughter to the royal chairs, they sat down as their youngest child stood up.

"May I ask the young prince his name" asked Hinata?

"My name is Naruto Kenju of the Land of Power and I am your future husband" as he kept his head down.

Hinata had a cold shiver when he said that. As she took a knee and bowed her head and kept her eyes to the ground. Naruto raise his body off the ground and looked at the King and queen and their daughter on her knees.

"May I ask your name fair princess" said Naruto?

"I am Hinata Rumika of the Land of Wealth your future wife and bearer of your children "said Hinata.

"Hinata stand and face your new husband to be" said Queen Kurenai.

As she stood up her heart began to race, her blood boil on seeing the man she desired in the forest. He looked at her and he could not believe his eyes, the one that he was obsessing about was about to become his wife. She quickly forgot all about tradition and rushed into Naruto's arms and began to kiss him passionately in front of everyone in the royal palace. King Hiashi and King Jiraiya were so surprised by both of their children reaction, even Tsunade and Kurenai had no clue on what was going on.

"That's my boy Naruto, go straight for the honeymoon forget all that nonsense about tradition and spending money on a wedding get that loving first. Tell her to show you what she's working with" before he was silenced by Queen Tsunade forceful punch to the head.

" I swear Jiraiya if you say one more thing I'm going to rip out your flipping tongue and beat you to death with it" said Queen Tsunade!

As they both stared at each other they could not believe fate was so kind to the both of them.

"I thought you were a peasant girl" as Naruto smiled at his beautiful new bride?

"I thought you were a hunter, I'm so glad you are to be the one I wed" as Hinata kissed him once again but even longer.

"Hinata control yourself! There are people watching and please take your tongue out of the prince's mouth you're making a spectacle of yourself" scream Queen Kurenai!

But the young lovers did not care what anyone thought, they followed their hearts. The older sisters could not believe it, their sister found true love and with a bona fide prince. As both looked up they saw Sasuke and Shikamaru smiling at their younger brother, both sisters went to have a little chat with the brothers. As they approached them Temari blushed when she approached Shikamaru.

"You know you took my virginity? By law you have to marry me or it could mean war" said the beautiful blonde temptress.

"Man what a drag, I came to get my little brother hitch and I end up with a ball and chain" said Shikamaru.

"What the hell did you say? I will beat you until I get tired and believe me lazy boy I have a hell of stamina, you don't know what I am capable of when I'm mad" screamed Temari.

"I know that you have a hell of stamina, you prove that last night and believe me I trust you when you say I don't know what you're capable of, you sure surprised me last night. By the way you have great flexibility and moves' smiled Shikamaru.

Temari blushed so hard the room noticed her flushed face.

Sasuke and Sakura walked hand in hand to talk about everything that had happened. Both parents of the bride were so shocked that the young lovers met under false pretenses and fell in love; they considered it as a great sign of the future.

* * *

As the two were married they enjoyed making a life together. The two warring villages were now united in blood and began to understand each other better. Naruto and Hinata did many peaceful volunteer work for both villages making them known as the "_**Loving Peacekeepers"**_. For three years the young couple shared their life together in great happiness and even helped his brothers get married to his sister-in-law's.

One man name Drakzel who was originally supposed to marry princess Hinata was furious. He craved the status of royalty and to have the power that comes along with it. Hiashi broke the agreement for peace for both villages and deemed it very necessary for their survival of their people. Drakzel plotted revenge against the Rumiko house and their king. It had been three years and both Naruto and Hinata finally turned twenty-one, both villages were to celebrate their birthdays to show peace among their brothers in their village. They said Drakzel had learned many dark arts and black magic from his mother who was supposedly a witch, Hiashi never wanted to wed any of his daughters to such a man but Drakzel family was from nobility and his father had sealed the agreement before all of his daughters were born. Since he could not marry the oldest, the youngest had to fulfill the contract and now the contract was null and void. As Drakzel approached the castle he was recognized as one of the nobles and let in the castle, he quickly headed upstairs and waited for the young couple to enter. As the two came into their room, they hugged and kissed and talked about the day's event. As they continued to kiss, Drakzel quickly stabbed Naruto in the back and stabbed Hinata in the chest. Naruto quickly fought Drakzel ferociously and took the knife from him and stabbed him in his chest. Naruto quickly staggered to his wife who now had passed to the afterlife, he cried on losing the love of his life.

"She's dead and you will be dead too, you will never see your love ever again, I win" said Drakzel.

"No you lose, I'm dying it's true but I will be reunited in the afterlife with my wife, you will rot in hell" as Naruto smiled knowing that he would soon see his wife.

Drakzel knew that Naruto was right, that was not in his plans he quickly used a curse his mother taught him when he was younger.

"I curse you Naruto and Hinata Kenju you two will be reincarnated over and over and destined to fall in love. You two will remember everything in your past lives when you turn twenty-one and see each other die together again at that age for all eternity. Your villages will lose their power and wealth when you two pass into the afterlife" screamed Drakzel as he died from his injury!

"You're wrong, as long as we have love your curse will never succeed" as Naruto quietly passed away.

Naruto's brothers heard the commotion and ran to see if everything was alright, when they opened the door they yelled seeing their brother and sister-in-law dead. They quickly tried everything but they were unsuccessful on reviving the young couple, both villages lost both their heart and soul of their country.

* * *

Drakzel's curse began to come true, both villages started to lose money and military power. Hinata's and Naruto's brothers and sisters tried their very best to maintain power in both villages but many other countries now tried to invade them, making them struggle even more. The Land a Wealth was the first to succumb to the curse, their whole village was annihilated. Many became refugees and headed to the Land of Power to survive, the royal family accepted the refugees in hoping to make their village prosper. For over two centuries now the village still remained on hard times, many villagers still believe that once Naruto and Hinata Kenju are reunited the curse will be broken and the village will prosper again. The Land of Power was renamed the Village of Peace in honor of the Prince and Princess that were killed.

* * *

"That concludes the story of this museum tour, are there any questions" asked the curator?

"That was a horrible story telling us the prince and princess got killed, so all the people in this village are under a curse" asked one of the genin?

"That's right, Hinata and Naruto Kenju are not reunited yet but when they do the Village of Peace will prosper once again and the curse will be broken forever" said the museum curator.

"So they get reincarnated and they remember all the past lives of them dying in each other arms" said another genin?

"Yes they start to remember when one of them turns twenty-one they have dreams or visions of their past lives. They would have certain déjà vu feelings and when Hinata turns twenty-one on that morning both her and her husband will remember every single event that took place for the last two centuries" said the museum curator.

"How can you find them? Is it even possible to break the curse" said another genin?

"Like I said the curse is no match for love, Naruto Kenju believed that love was the strongest weapon for hate and we all must believe in that" said museum curator.

"You notice he never said it was impossible to find them" said Shikamaru.

"I wished the children would let the curator finish his dumb story, I'm bored to death from hearing all of this ancient history. I know we said we would enlighten the genins from tales from other villages but this sucks" said Kiba.

"Yeah and you would think that Naruto and Hinata would be more interested because they have the same names but they are busy looking at their wedding list and planners. Naruto is a jonin now and he isn't even paying his students any attention" said Ino.

"Give them a break; he makes Hokage next month so let him spend a little time with Hinata "said Hanabi.

"Man I can never relax with that big mouth Kiba always talking loud and not minding his own business. He really needs to get laid' laughed Naruto.

"Screw you Uzumaki, you're not getting laid and you have a fiancée" screamed Kiba!

Hinata blushed really hard on hearing that, it was no secret she wanted to wait on the night of her honeymoon. She quietly pulled Naruto arm and headed back to the exhibit of the Kenju era. The curator was excited to show them the royal art work that was in the next room.

"This is a real treat for you, you will actually see what the prince and the princess look like" said the museum curator.

As all the genins and their sensei's walked into the other room, they all look at a portrait they could not believe their eyes.

"Holy shit, do you see what I see" said Naruto's student?

Naruto came and slapped his student across the head," watch your mouth I told you too many times stop all that cursing" said Naruto!

"Sensei look at that portrait of you and Hinata" said Hosiko.

As Naruto and Hinata looked at the painting they saw a beautiful woman that looked like Hinata sitting in a chair with a man looking like Naruto standing over her. They could not believe how much of a coincidence on how much they look like the dead royal couple. As Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino couldn't believe it themselves; the curator looked at the young couple and quickly left the room. As their friends teased them saying that they were the reincarnation of the two, Hinata felt very intense feeling and thought she needed to get some air. As she was about to leave she passed two statues that also looked like the royal couple. Naruto quickly ran behind her to make sure she was alright.

"Are you alright" asked Naruto?

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, just felt a little flush that's all, I'm sorry to worry you. Can you believe it we kind of resemble them isn't that very strange" said Hinata?

"I noticed that too, but I seen stranger things. Wouldn't it be funny if we really were a prince and a princess" said Naruto?

" I guess it would be fun, but it's hard being a heiress it will probably be brutal being a princess" as she grabbed onto her fiancée arm.

"Well I don't think you would make a good princess but I know you would make a great Queen" as he kissed her on her lips.

* * *

As they walked a couple of blocks away from the museum, they came upon a little trinket table sitting on the corner. A street hustler was selling many old and use items, he quickly asked Naruto and Hinata to come take a look. As Hinata and Naruto looked over some of the stuff, Naruto had gathered about five items and set them aside for purchase. Hinata had done the same thing, she put her five things that she wanted to the side and asked how much. The little corner street hustler looked at the two very deeply and smiled.

"Tell you what; I'm going to give you something for you and your girlfriend a very special gift. It will not cost you one cent and you can forget about this junk" said the street hustler.

As he went behind the little desk and pulled out a little wooden box, he pulled out two golden necklaces with a heart emblem attached to them and handed each one of them to Hinata and Naruto. As they look at the necklaces, they never saw anything so beautiful. As they put them on, they both look at the other's necklaces and smiled. The street hustler told them to connect the hearts to see if they connect, as they did as they were told, the hearts on each necklace connected like a magnet. Naruto thought that was the strangest thing, he knew they gold was not magnetic and both of the hearts shined blue when they touch. Naruto had asked how much for both necklaces, the street hustler had told them it was a gift and to enjoy it. As they walked away the street hustler smiled and continued to sell his items on the street.

"I know it's your birthday tomorrow Naruto, what would you like to do" said Hinata?

"Nothing, I just want your time, maybe we can sit back at my apartment and eat and talk about our wedding that will be in April" said Naruto.

"Naruto, we don't have to talk about that if you don't want to? It's your birthday we can spend it with your friends if you like" said Hinata.

As the two went back and forth about what to do, they just decided to be spontaneous and go with the flow.

* * *

"What did I tell you, they are the ones? The reincarnation of Naruto and Hinata Kenju, there is no doubt about it. When they were at my stand, he picked out five of the prince's items and so did she. No one ever picked out all ten; they picked out the items because it was familiar to them. It was from their past life that is why they picked them, I believe the prince and princess have finally made their way back home. I pray that this time they are able to break this curse upon our land" said the street hustler.

"I believe those two can, you said the necklaces heart sparked a blue color when they connected? That is a very good sign, I'm going to follow them back to the Konoha and keep an eye on them. I heard one of the genins said that he was going to be the next Hokage, if this is true then all we have to do is have faith that he will destroy this two hundred year old curse" said the museum curator.


	3. A Curse At Age 21

As Naruto and Hinata were celebrating his birthday together with their friends, they all reminisced about the days when they first started training and their first dates. Naruto remember the first time he had asked out Hinata and how nervous he was, he remembered that Hinata was always by his side even if she was only in the shadows. He remembered when she stood up to Pein to help protect him, it was then he saw the truth about the young woman in front him and her confession that his feelings came out for her.

"So Naruto had any dreams about your past life yet asked" asked Ino?

"Yeah right, I'm telling you it isn't that strange how Hinata-chan and I resemble them" said Naruto.

"Resemble them? You're a dead ringer for the pair" said Shikamaru?

"Well it was an interesting story but that's all it was, I found something special in Hinata her heart not some love curse or screwed up fate" said Naruto.

"I don't know Naruto that story was sad but it was so romantic in every way, I can actually see you fighting and going the distance to keep Hinata safe. Remember she protected you once" said Ino.

"Yeah but who knows what you will see tonight since you just turned twenty-one tonight" said Kiba.

As Naruto's friends laughed and party all night the original rookie twelve danced all night, they drank sake and any type of alcohol that was available. As the party was coming to end, their friends began to go home and wish the birthday boy a happy birthday.

As Naruto walked Hinata home, he hated this she had to part ways instead of coming back to his apartment. He knew that they were both saving themselves until marriage, as they approached the front gate. She kissed him very passionately that took away his breath completely. As he waited for her to go inside, she waved to let him know that she was inside the house safely and Naruto headed home to take a cold shower.

* * *

As Naruto got out of the cold shower, he looked at the clock and seen that it was one thirty in the morning. He quickly went straight to sleep without any problems due to all the alcohol in his system. As he was dreaming everything felt so real, he noticed that he was in some sort of castle. As he walked around he came to a particular room that seemed so familiar to him, as he opened the door he saw Hinata combing her hair in the mirror.

"Hinata why are you here? Wait your hair is a little shorter now and why are you in a night gown" asked Naruto shocked on seeing her in the castle.

"I am in my husband's castle and preparing to make love to my husband and my hair is always been this way" said Hinata as she put her brush down.

"Castle? Make love to your husband? Wait I get it now I'm dreaming all that alcohol and that passionate kiss you gave me earlier is starting to mess with my mind" said Naruto taking a deep breath.

"What are you talking about beloved husband? You're acting very strange tonight, are you stressed? You need me to make it all better" as she got out of her chair and placed her arms around his neck and kiss him overpoweringly with her lips .

Naruto was shocked, everything felt so real, the smell, the taste but more importantly was the kiss. He quickly pulled back from her advancements because he knew that it was not the real Hinata.

"What's wrong beloved husband, I do not please you anymore? Are you mad at her me" as she looked hurt on his withdrawal from her passion?

"No it's not that, I dreamed about you doing this plenty of times but something is telling me in my heart that you are not my Hinata "said Naruto.

"In your heart? That not true because I can tell by your body that you want me in every way possible" said Hinata.

"See that right there tells me that you're not my Hinata who are you" as Naruto backed away to get a closer look at the woman standing right in front of him?

"Okay I'll play along, my name is Hinata Kenju and I'm married to Naruto Kenju of the Land of Power" said Hinata.

"Okay this makes perfect sense now, all that alcohol and the talk about the royal couple top of with me being so sexually aroused by Hinata's kiss is starting to affect my dreams as well" as Naruto started laughing.

"You think this is a dream? Look around, taste the meal I left for you, smell my hair and look out the window then tell me it's a dream" said Hinata.

Naruto knew that everything seemed so familiar but it was just that talk of the royal couple his friends kept bringing up. He went over to the table and he could smell the food, he looked out the window and he saw as far as the eye could see and earlier he smelled Hinata's hair and it smelled as though it was a beautiful meadow. He never experience a dream like this in his life not even under a strong genjutsu was it this real to fool his senses, he had to admit he was perplexed about this sensational feeling that he was at home.

"Well, do you think it's still a dream beloved husband" as she crossed her arms?

"Yes"

"Well you don't mind if I do this" as she began to take off her night gown she pushed him onto the bed and pounced on top of him.

As she sat on top him completely naked, she leaned over him and kissed him that made him see stars the way only Hinata could do. Hinata quickly started to rip off Naruto's shirt off and kiss his neck and bite him excitedly and wanting more, Naruto moaned in ecstasy from every bite and kiss. Naruto was giving in to temptation quick; as his shirt was completely off Hinata Kenju noticed the necklace.

"I see you still wear the necklace I gave you on your first birthday we spent together, you said that you would never take it off, I'm glad you kept your promise to me" she said as Hinata Kenju placed her hand on the necklace and continued to kiss Naruto whole body.

"This necklace was giving to me by a street salesman two days ago; it's just some trinket that's not valuable at all. I believe that its gold plated because gold can't be magnetized" said Naruto as he moaned and close his eyes from such powerful foreplay.

As she stopped her foreplay, she stared at him." That necklace is worth a small gold mine, that metal is the rarest in the entire world. I gave that to you to show you that our love is just as rare because of all the people in the world we found each other and love" as she began to cry very softly.

"Hey I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry. I really do love this necklace" as he smiled at her.

"Really, you really love my gift to you" said Hinata Kenju?

"Honestly" as he kissed the heart shape emblem to show his sincerity.

As she smiled at Naruto a large dog came into the room covered in mud.

"I see that Shiba was digging into Hannah-san flower bed again, she's going to kill Shiba in the morning laughed Naruto. Then it came to him. How come I know the dog's name and who is Hannah-san" asked Naruto looking at Hinata Kenju?

She smiled and put her head down toward his head and whispered in his ear" you're starting to remember".

Naruto woke up in a heavy sweat, he didn't know if it was from the alcohol or the dream that he had. He looked at the clock and it said three thirty a.m., he didn't know if he could go back to sleep after that. As he felt his chest, he looked at his necklace and wondered just what type of metal it was he decided to have it check out tomorrow at a jewelry shop in the village.

* * *

_**Meanwhile In Hinata's Dream **_

Hinata stood their sitting at the nightstand looking in the mirror; she noticed that her hair was considerably shorter and that she was in a night gown that did not belong to her. As she stood up she walked around looking at the things in her dream. As she looked around she felt that she knew this place but could not recall from where, as she heard a door open she saw Naruto in some very exquisite looking clothes made for royalty. Naruto quickly took off his shirt leaving only his pants on, Hinata blushed three shades of red from seeing him partially strip in front of her. As he approached her he grabbed her by her waist and planted a kiss and put his tongue in her mouth. Hinata had kissed Naruto just like that earlier for his birthday but something was definitely wrong she broke the kiss off quick before it could escalate further.

"You're not Naruto-kun who are you and where am I "asked Hinata?

As he looked at her strange, he began to speak." You're in our room with your husband who missed you all day and who craves your body and warmth during the night" said Naruto.

"H-h-husband" as she stuttered hard

"Yes the man in front of you half naked" as he grabbed Hinata's hand into his.

"The stress is finally getting to me about our upcoming marriage that's all it is, it's just subconscious stress on everything being a perfect ceremony" as Hinata tried to reason on this strange dream.

As he started laughing", we have been married for three years now, are you going back in time to marry me again' said Naruto?

"Wait Naruto how did you get that scar on your chest" asked Hinata?

'When I first met you with my brothers don't you remember? We chased off the bandits that attacked you and your sisters and I was cut just a tad by one of them that left this scar on my chest" said Naruto.

Hinata started to think that statement had sounded so familiar and it came to her, the royal family of the Village of Peace. She figured everyone kept talking about her and Naruto about how much they looked like the couple it was only natural that she would have a dream about them. She still could not understand this dream though, everything felt like reality and she could have sworn that she could taste his kiss and felt his breath on her face.

"So lovely princess are you convinced that I'm your husband now and would you like to make love to me tonight" said Naruto Kenju?

"What! You may look like my Naruto-kun but you're not him, I can only give myself to him in reality and in my dreams" as Hinata backed away from him.

'Do I look like this Naruto of your reality" as he smiled?

"Yes"

"Then let me prove to you that I am your husband Naruto Kenju to you" as he approached her one more time. He quickly placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up on the night stand and gently kissed her neck seductively. Hinata moaned in pleasure once she felt his tongue go back and forth on her neck to her ear, she quickly wrapped her legs around him but suddenly unlocked them. Her body had always wanted Naruto and he wasn't Naruto at all, she quickly pushed him back off her and jumped off the night stand. There was a knock on the door that stopped the heated passion quick.

"Who is it" asked Naruto?

"It's me" said the servant.

"Come on in Hannah-san" yelled Hinata!

"I hope I'm not intruding but the dog has been in my flower bed once again, this is the third time this week and I was wondering if I could tie him up" said Hannah?

"No you can't tie up Shiba he will howl all night, it just fresh dirt that he's attracted too that's all. Isn't that right boy" as Hinata rubbed the dog's head.

"You heard the princess but I will try to make sure that he stays away from your flower bed by putting up a small fence" said Naruto Kenju.

As the servant left the room he smiled at Hinata.

"Why do you have that smile on your face" asked Hinata?

"Well if this is a dream how come you know the servant and the dog's name? And how do you know that Shiba hates being tied down at night" asked Naruto Kenju?

Hinata was shocked, how did she know that? Her trying to get away from the false Naruto she completely over looked what she said. As he moved closer to her, he put his lips to her ears and whispered.

"You're starting to remember".

Hinata woke up with her heart racing and in a cold sweat, her dream seemed too real and she was afraid to go straight back to sleep until she calmed down a little bit. She placed her hand on her chest and felt the necklace that the man on the street gave her and Naruto, she remembered in her dream that Naruto Kenju had the exact same one on. She wished that Naruto was actually laying next to her so she could feel better about that weird dream; she wondered if she should tell him about it. She figured it would be best to keep it from him considering it was just a dream. 


	4. The Truth Is Partly Revealed

As Naruto sprung from his bed, he knew it was going to be one of those days where things just don't go right. He was exhausted from lack of sleep and stilled puzzled about that dream, usually he never remembered them but that was no ordinary dream. He quickly showered and headed to train his students at training ground six. He decided that he had enough time that he would stop and see Hinata on the way and maybe they could have breakfast on the way to the training grounds. As he approached the Hyuuga compound he asked the servant if Hinata was up and if he could see her, as the guard went to check for Naruto he told Naruto to walk straight in and that she was waiting. As Naruto walked into her room he was shocked, Hinata had bags under her eyes and she looked very fatigued. He went over and kissed her and asked her did she have a rough night. She just smiled and told him it was from their late night partying and that she would rest later on. As she was about to get dress she had this urge to check Naruto's chest, as she walked over to him she slightly unbuttoned his shirt and checked and rubbed his chest looking for evidence this was the real Naruto.

""Umm Hinata is there something you looking for in particular" asked a confused Naruto?

Hinata could not believe she actually was feeling him up that early in the morning but continued to rub on Naruto without saying a word. Naruto now became confused and wondered if this was another dream and began to rub on her thighs and back thinking if this was the real Hinata she would stop him quickly but to his surprise she didn't. He knew it had to be a dream because she was wearing a night gown and he could basically see her very perfect breast. Even though he had played with her breast before he really took notice of them this morning and wanted to be positive it was a dream. As they both looked at each other still thinking it was a dream and touching each other they heard a loud coughing.

"I know you're supposed to be married soon but this early in the morning for heavy flirtation and foreplay is inexcusable for a Hyuuga. Wait until you become and Uzumaki to do such things early in the morning" said Hiashi as Hanabi stood next to her father.

Both Naruto and Hinata knew for a fact it wasn't a dream because they could feel the heat coming from her father's eyes. Hanabi just laughed at her older sister getting caught going to second base with Naruto. Naruto quickly buttoned his shirt and Hinata quickly put on her robe to cover herself up and blushing so heavily everyone thought she would pass out with all the blood rushing to her head.

"Dad that's a good sign that he loves Hinata very much to feel that way early in the morning, plus it's natural he has been deprived of sex from her for three years I was starting to wonder myself about him but those thoughts are now gone" as she smiled at Naruto and noticed a bulge in his nether region, he was really excited about touching her sister.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow to his younger daughter and decided to keep a closer eye on her and Konohamaru in the future.

"Any ways I came to talk to the future Hokage about his parents land and his proposal for his children if they are born with a kekkai genkai" said Hiashi.

As they left the two young women alone to talk privately about even more propositions, Hanabi could not wait for them to finally leave so she ask her sister about what just took place.

"Forget it Hanabi, I know what you're going to ask so drop it" said her sister.

"I see those heated up hormones of yours are starting to finally bring out the temptress in you" laughed Hanabi.

"I was trying to make sure I wasn't dreaming if you must know" said Hinata.

"That's how you check to make sure if you're dreaming? So what if it was a dream, you know would you _**do it **_"asked a curious Hanabi?

"No"

"Man Naruto is going to have one helluva honeymoon when he finally beds you, all that pinned up sexual frustration and desire you probably kill him with your sex or put his penis in a cast" as Hanabi laughed even harder at how red her sister turned at that statement.

"Get out!" as Hinata threw a pillow at her younger sister.

As Hinata finally got dressed and headed downstairs to meet her fiancée, she knew that her soon to be husband was already getting pressured by her father for future favors. As she grabbed her fiancée arm she hurriedly left the house so they could head to train their squads. As they started to walk away from the compound Hanabi quickly caught up with them and asked could she tag along. They didn't mind because they were only going to the village to eat breakfast and then part ways. As they made it to the village they went to a little tea house that made the best cinnamon rolls in the village, as they got their orders and sat down they saw Neji approaching and invited him to sit down with them. As he took a seat he could tell that Naruto and Hinata had rough night along with him with all that drinking.

"Guess what Neji, father caught Naruto and Hinata feeling each other up" as Hanabi said it as if it was no big deal.

Naruto and Hinata just stared at Hanabi and turned completely red from embarrassment.

"Naruto if you can't control yourself I suggest you take more cold showers and do more training other than to feel my cousin up with your lecherous ways" said Neji almost shooting daggers at his friend.

"It looked like to me she was the aggressor "said Hanabi.

"Hinata you must not give into temptation or demands from this pervert…. As he was cut off

"Pervert? Who you're calling a pervert? You're the one that's a closet pervert" yelled Naruto!

"You have to admit you had two perverted sensei's and both were infamous for their ways on women and reading materials" said Neji.

"He's got you their Naruto but I don't see what the big deal is, I let Konohamaru feel and grope me constantly, it relieves a lot of stress and it makes me feels desired" as Hanabi smiled at the thought of him doing it again.

All eyes and ears were on her and that statement she made.

"After I leave here I'm going to have a little chat with Konohamaru. Still I would never be that tempted, I would wait until I'm married "said Neji.

"That's a lie, I say you and Tenten have been hitting those sheets for a little over a year now" said Hanabi.

"What makes you say that" asked Naruto?

"Easy she no longer wears her hair in a bun for over a year now, the same year Neji and Tenten made it official they were a couple. She no longer put her hair in the buns because Neji likes to pull her hair you know when they _**do it**_ and it takes too much time to go through the trouble of fixing it back the way it was. So she leaves it down just in case they are feeling horny and want to be daring and _**do it**_ somewhere exciting without arising suspicion" said Hanabi.

Neji turned beet red, Hanabi had figured out the truth. He quickly got up and bid them a good day.

"Man I never thought I would see him blush from embarrassment, I'm so glad I will be your brother in law" smiled Naruto.

"Don't sweat it, I'm still thinking about what my sister over there said about she was checking to see if she was still dreaming to make sure if it was really you. That has got to be the weakest excuse in the world about wanting to get freaky" laughed Hanabi.

"You had a dream it wasn't me" asked Naruto?

"Hanabi! Naruto I promise I will tell you later, this isn't the place to discuss it alright" as she looked shaken on Hanabi's loud outburst on a private matter.

"What's the big deal; it was just a stupid dream? Naruto isn't the jealous type and your getting all worked up over a dream you would never ever have again" said Hanabi.

"You know is funny I had a dream too; I was sitting in a castle while you were combing your hair" said Naruto.

Hinata could not believe what Naruto just said about him being in a castle, she had to make sense of what was truly going on. She quickly leaned over and kissed her fiancée and told him they would talk later and left to train her squad. Hanabi could not believe that Hinata was so worked up over a dumb dream; she decided it was time to go and meet Konohamaru. As she wished her brother-in-law a good day, she told Naruto not to be jealous of some dream guy. Naruto wondered it was just a coincidence, he decided that he would wait to talk to Hinata more about it. As he started walking toward the training ground, he saw Neji picking up Konohamaru by his collar; Hanabi was trying to calm down Neji but only making it worse.

"Neji, calm down I only let him see me naked a couple of times, it would just clean dirty fun, just a lot of foreplay and kissing I swear to you" said Hanabi.

"You're not helping me Hanabi, you're only making it worse for me" screamed Konohamaru!

"So you were trying to sully my little cousin you little pervert! You should have known if anybody found out it would be great consequences for you" yelled Neji at the top of his lungs!

" Hey, I'm just getting him prepared for when we get married, I don't want to be with someone who I have to show what to do all the time" said Hanabi!

"Still not helping Hanabi" screamed Konohamaru even louder than before!

Naruto really wanted to help Konohamaru but a pissed off Neji is someone you want to avoid completely. As Naruto continued to walk he felt something just wasn't right. He quickly turned down one of the alleyways to see if he was being followed, he quickly made a shadow clone and hid and had the shadow clone to continue walking out of the alley. As he waited he saw a stranger following the clone, Naruto quickly grabbed the stranger and shoved him against the wall.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you following me" said Naruto holding him in a arm bar?

"Ouch, I'm just trying to find out more about you. I think that you are the reincarnation of the Prince and Princess of the Land of Peace" said the stranger.

"Wait I know you? You're that Museum curator they gave us the tour, you think that I'm the Prince reincarnated? That's silly there is no such things as curses and reincarnations, so you just wasted your time" as Naruto let him go.

"Yesterday you turn twenty-one correct? Did you have a dream that you are living in the past? Did you have any feelings of déjà vu while you were asleep? If you did maybe I can help you" said the Museum curator.

Naruto started to wonder if what the curator was telling him the truth. Naruto could not believe in something as mind-boggling as curses, he figured that maybe it was some joke or some village trying to sabotage him from being Hokage with this outlandish plot.

"Did you use some kind of drug to make me hallucinate in my sleep? I'm telling you right now you will see the Hokage on what you did if you drugged me" said Naruto looking angrier by the second.

"So you did have a dream about your past life, it's a miracle after all this time we were able to actually find you. My people always believed that it was true about the curse and that one day it would be broken but who would have known it would be by a future Hokage" as the Museum curator almost jumped for joy.

"You truly believe this don't you? It's just a coincidence, that's all" yelled Naruto!

"Give yourself three days and we will meet back in this alley and you will believe me. The dreams will continue until your fiancée turns twenty-one but they will only be little hints of the past that you will have to figure out to survive this curse placed upon the Prince and the Princess" just give me three-days and I will try my best to help you" as the Museum curator quickly left the alley.

"I must need my head examined? I'm started to feel like he's telling me the truth" said Naruto.

As he finally made it to the training ground his students were angry because he was late. He remembered going through the same thing with Kakashi-sensei. As he showed them all that he knew on taijutsu and ninjutsu they quickly took in all the knowledge he gave. After a gruesome training for the day, he dismissed his students and told them they would have a mission before he turns Hokage.

As he parted from his students he quickly went to find Hinata to talk about her dream. But first he wanted to check at a jewelry store to see about the necklaces he was given for free. As he walked up to Hinata all of her students came to talk to Naruto, they wanted to meet the next Hokage personally. As they asked all sorts of questions, Naruto answered each one with honesty and sincerity. As he answered all of their questions, Hinata told them that she and her fiancée were going somewhere to talk. The genins were a little bit upset but they understood it and wished them a good day.

"Hinata do you mind if we stop at a jewelry store today? I want to see about the necklaces that we received for free" said Naruto.

"No that's fine by me, I'm a little curious about it myself" said Hinata.

"After we come from the jewelry store I want to talk about your dream" said Naruto.

"It was just a dream; it meant nothing" as she stared at the ground while walking.

Naruto could tell something was wrong, she got extremely quiet and held tighter onto his arm. He figured maybe she just needed a little time to get her thoughts together. As they came into a jewelry store they both took off their necklaces and walked to the sales clerk.

"How can I help you, future Hokage and future Uzumaki Hinata-sama" said the exuberant salesclerk?

Hinata blushed on her being called Uzumaki Hinata.

"I was wondering if you could appraise these necklaces for us" said Naruto?

"For the future Hokage it would be my honor" as the salesman was handed the necklaces.

As he looked over the necklaces, he could not believe what just fell into his hands.

"Where did you receive these necklaces? These necklaces are extremely rare and more valuable than anything in the Konoha; I believe that only kings and queens were giving gifts like these to show love and fidelity to each other. I would say that these two necklaces are worth four gold mines.

"That's impossible" yelled Hinata!

"You might be right, it might be worth six gold mines now" said the salesclerk.

Both Naruto and Hinata wondered how could a street salesman have something so valuable and give it away for free. It was inconceivable the salesman thought it was junk.

"What type of metal is this" asked Naruto?

"This metal is extremely rare that's why it's so precious it's called Poseidon Truth and is found in the deepest part of the ocean. They say that a pound of this metal could make you a king and the heart-shaped emblem inside the heart outline is called Sun Sapphire an even rarer substance than the metal itself. However did you come across something of this majestic? This is the top line of royalty you can get you would have to be extremely wealthy" said the salesclerk.

"It's a family heirloom" said Hinata.

"Oh I see, I knew that the Hyuuga's were wealthy but I never knew they were this wealthy" as he handed the necklaces back to their owner.

Naruto and Hinata put back on their necklaces and walked out the door. Now they really had to talk about these strange events that were taking place in their lives.

As they walked to Naruto's apartment both were terrified of what the other knew, as Hinata took a chair and sat down Naruto looked into his fiancée eyes.

"Hinata what I have to tell you may seem a little scary but it's the truth, I need you to be completely honest with me. Now last night I had a dream and you were in it but it was somebody completely different they just look like you, she said her name was Hinata Kenju. I don't know if it was because we were in the museum and people kept telling us we look like them or because of the alcohol last night. I must know did you have a dream also" said Naruto?

"You had a dream about another woman? Did she have sex with you" said Hinata?

Naruto did not know how to answer that question, is it really being unfaithful if the woman has your fiancée body but not there mind? Even though he only kissed her, she was the one who got naked and pounced on him. He decided to tell her that she was the one being forceful but they had not had sex in his dream.

"No, but she wanted to she kept on saying that I was her beloved husband. She got naked in front of me but that was all" as Naruto lied just a little bit.

"That bitch! I swear I want to hit every chakra point in her body and find some new ones just to make sure she never touches you again" screamed Hinata as she jumped up from her chair!

"Calm down it was just a dream, she could not touch my physical body is just like imagination once my eyes are open I'm back in the real world. There is no need to be jealous, she had your face and body so technically I don't think we can call it being unfaithful" said Naruto.

"What if the Naruto from my dream made advances toward me and tried his best to seduce me? And I gave in to temptation in this dream wouldn't that be cheating" said Hinata?

Naruto felt a little sting of hurt and pain of someone else touching _**his Hinata**_. Then it came to him, if Hinata Kenju was so forceful with him sexually, what if the Naruto from her dream was even more assertive toward _**his Hinata.**_ Naruto had to know even though it was real silly and just a dream, someone entering someone mind without permission and doing those things could be consider some type of rape.

"Did I, I mean Naruto Kenju try and seduce you" asked Naruto pleading in his mind for her to say no he didn't.

"N-no but I stop his advancements and talked to him, he keeps referring to me as Princess. He stopped trying once the servant named Hannah-san knocked on the door bringing in the dog" said Hinata.

Naruto could not believe it this was no coincidence; this was something far greater than anything he ever faced.

"Hinata was the dog named Shiba" asked Naruto?

Hinata eyes grew wide on how Naruto knew the name of the dog; she nodded agreeing that was the name of the dog. As they both sat down they started taking notes on the dream that they had, Naruto had told her that it was the wife who gave their necklaces as a present to her husband on his birthday. She seemed to really love her husband because after three years it seemed they were still in bliss of happiness. Hinata had told Naruto that the Prince was also very in love with the wife, Hinata told Naruto that Naruto Kenju told her that she was starting to remember. Naruto told Hinata that in his dreams she said the exact same thing to him.

"Tonight when we fall asleep and if we have the same dream, were going to talk to Shikamaru and Ino. Shikamaru is smart enough and Ino can go inside of our head and see if she can help us" said Naruto.

"What if this is the curse? You know how it will end; the other will witness the death of the one they love. I don't want to see you die, all my life I waited to be by your side and now some curse may take you away from me" as Hinata began to cry into the arms of her fiancée.

"Don't worry Hinata, we been through too much to let some silly little curse stop us from being together. After all I've found the love of my life and that something worth fighting for" as he lifted her head up and gently placed a kiss.

It would just like when they were children, Naruto had a way of inspiring her in the darkest of times where she could see the light at the end of the tunnel.


	5. Ino's Help

As Naruto walked Hinata home, he told her she could spend the night over at his apartment if she was scared to go to sleep at home. Hinata had refused and said she would be all right and that she would talk to him in the morning. As Naruto walked home he was a little apprehensive about falling asleep, he worked out a little bit to tire himself out and went to lie on his bed. As he closed his eyes, he woke up in the bath with Hinata in between his legs.

"It's been a long time since we took a bath together don't you agree beloved husband" said Hinata Kenju?

"Oh no not again, just what the hell is going on and how did I get in a bathtub? I thought you were here to help me" said Naruto?

"I am here to help you" as she moaned and lean backwards and kissed Naruto cheek," but I missed your body and I know you definitely missed mine" as she leaned back further to get more comfortable.

"Hinata Kenju please, I'm about to be married to Hinata Hyuuga. I know that we supposed to shared a life in the past but she is my future" said Naruto.

"You were my beloved first, it all begins with me and ends with me! I do not want you to die in my arms again, so let's just make love in this bathtub all night. I'm pretty sure the one who you think is your first love wants you but I'm giving you my body right now; can you say she would do the same? Think about it when I first met you I was going to sleep with you on the first day, why won't she share a bed with you since you're about to be married" said Hinata Kenju?

"Wait I died in your arms? I thought it was the other way around? And the reason she didn't sleep with me is because" replied Naruto. He really didn't know what to say on why she would not sleep with him. "How do you know that she isn't sleeping with me"?

" See, you can't even come up with a good answer for her why she won't sleep with you and I can tell the way you look at my body your awe struck about every curve on my figure " said Hinata Kenju.

"I trust Hinata, if I have to wait until I'm sixty years old then she was still be worth the wait" said Naruto.

"That's the same passion that you always show for me, I want to help you but you must remember how much I love you're my one true beloved husband" said Hinata Kenju.

"You said I need to remember? So how do I remember" said Naruto?

"You must remember **our** **love** or the curse will remain" said Hinata Kenju.

"So you do know about the curse? Can you tell me how I can overcome it" said Naruto?

"This is something you must figure out for yourself, I cannot tell you because of the curse" said Hinata Kenju.

"You mean I am doomed for eternity if I don't figure it out? I can't see Hinata die; there must be something I can do to save her? Maybe I can leave the village where she can be safe" said Naruto?

"We tried that before I think on life number five or six, I can't remember but the results were the same, you must face the curse and defeat the curse. I believe that you can do it, you're sitting here next to a woman who's offering her body to you willingly and your thoughts go to the girl on the outside she must be precious to you? I want to go to the other side and see our love" said Hinata Kenju.

"I will try to get you to see your beloved husband; I'll do my best to help you" said Naruto.

Hinata Kenju began to laugh, this startled Naruto to a certain extent, most of the time she talked all the time about her husband and their love. So why would she start coming out of character now? Didn't she want to be united with her beloved husband? As far as he could tell she really loved her husband but it was something the way she said "our love "seem to stick with him in his mind.

"So tell me why did you start laughing that way" asked Naruto?

"You must figure it out" said Hinata Kenju as she leaned back further in the bath exposing her breasts.

Naruto knew that it was just a dream but everything seemed so real to him and Hinata Kenju kept leaning back into his chest and lap moaning in ecstasy at every little touch. Naruto tried his best to wake up but he didn't know if it was because of her body or he was just too tired to wake up.

"All you have to do is remember" said Hinata Kenju.

* * *

As Naruto woke up in a pool of sweat, he checked the clock it was the same as last time three thirty a.m... He decided that he would check on Hinata to make sure she was alright. He quickly got dressed and ran the whole way to the Hyuuga compound. As he approached the guards they were wondering why was he at the compound at four in the morning, since he was Hinata fiancé they let him through. Since he did not want to wake up the rest of the Hyuuga household; he climbed to the top of the house and looked inside her room. Naruto could tell something was wrong, Hinata was kicking and squirming. He could hear her moaning saying stop over and over, Naruto did not like the sound of that and quickly entered her room. He quickly shook Hinata to wake her up; Hinata screamed and struck Naruto directly in the face. She realized that she was finally awake and rushed over to check on her fiancée, she quickly hugged him and began to cry.

"You died in my arm that is what he said in my dream. He kept trying to seduce me, saying that I am his beloved wife. He keeps saying that I have to remember but I don't won't to, I just want a life with you" as Hinata continue to cry into Naruto's chest.

"Don't worry, tomorrow were going to talk to Shikamaru and Ino. Maybe they can help us" said Naruto?

As they moved onto the bed Naruto continued to hold her, all of a sudden the door opened up and Hanabi stood there looking at the two of them.

"See Hinata I told you, you should have trained him to show him what you like. Your very first time having sex and he makes you cry, you must be really really bad at it" said Hanabi?

Hinata and Naruto quickly threw the pillows at Hanabi and hit her in the face for being such a smart ass.

* * *

The Next Morning...

As Naruto sat and had breakfast with the Hyuuga's sisters, Hiashi came down to join them.

"I see the future Hokage came over early to spend time with my eldest daughter" said Hiashi smiling.

"No he spent the night in Hinata's room; the sex must have been terrible because Hinata was crying. Don't feel bad Naruto, with a little bit more practice I'm pretty sure you'll get better at it" said Hanabi as she continued to butter her toast.

Hiashi fury began to show, he look at Naruto and slowly left the table. As he came back with a sword in his hand he saw Hanabi with bowl rice on top of her head and about five pieces of toast shoved in her mouth.

"Where did they go to that quick and what happened to you" said Hiashi?

As Hanabi spitted the toast out, she was thoroughly pissed about what her sister and Naruto did to her."They ran as soon as you left the room" said Hanabi angrily!

"I can't believe your sister did that to us at the breakfast table" said Naruto furiously!

"She's always like that, so where are we going anyway" asked Hinata?

"Were going to see Ino and Shikamaru, I think they can truly help us" said Naruto.

As they walked in complete silence until they got to Ino's house, both were very nervous on what the answers may come to with the help of Ino.

"Well if it isn't the love birds, what brings you by to visit the beautiful blonde of the Konoha" as she smiled tenderly at her friends?

"Ino we really need your help can you go and call Shikamaru for us to help us with this problem" asked Hinata?

"Well you're in luck he's already here and what can I do for you? You both look like you seen a ghost" as she stared at how weird her friends were acting.

As they came into Ino's house they sat next to Shikamaru and told them about all the dreams and how things seemed so real and the warnings of the dead royal couple. Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other stunned and wondered if it wasn't due to the fact of them getting married or because they were dead ringers for the prince and princess. As Naruto told Ino to first plunge into his mind for information about what was happening, Ino was very hesitant but eventually agreed to help her friends. As Naruto sat down, Ino told Naruto to relax his mind and leave his mind blank. Shikamaru commented that leaving his mind blank would be the easiest thing for him to do as all of them started laughing except Naruto. As the laughing died downed Ino concentrated on entering the mindscape of Naruto hoping to uncover the dreams the two were having about the royal couple. As she entered his mind she saw horrible flashes of how Naruto was being treated as a child, she looked in horror and wondered how Naruto could survive handling such isolation and hatred. As she looked around in his mind she finally saw the dream Naruto was talking about and entered his dreamscape. As she looked around things begin to turn gray and cold in the room inside the castle

"How dare you enter my bedroom chamber without permission" said the female voice!

"Who are you, Naruto is that you playing a prank on me" asked Ino?

"How dare you speak my beloved name with such disrespectful attitude and entering where you were not invited by me, you shall pay for your ignorance" screamed the voice with much more malice!

Ino didn't like the sound of the strange woman's voice coming from everywhere; she searched everywhere hoping to see who it was. Suddenly Ino was grabbed by a Hinata look alike by her throat.

"You dare invade the mind of my beloved! I will never share my husband's body or mind and for your transgression I will put you in your grave" screamed Hinata Kenju!

Ino struggled but for some reason this entity was dominate in Naruto's mindscape and angry that she had entered Naruto's mind without her permission. Ino could feel herself losing her mind inside the void of Naruto's mindscape and was preparing for the worst, when Hinata Kenju suddenly let go.

"Ina Kenju is that you" asked Hinata Kenju? It is you Naruto's cousin how did you get inside my beloved's mind" asked Hinata Kenju?

"Cousin? My name is Ino not Ina, who are you" asked Ino still wheezing for air?

"It's me Hinata Kenju, you were at the wedding, and I remember you being a big fat woman with that skinny man Choji. He really seemed to love you a lot" said Hinata Kenju.

"I was never fat a day in my life and Choji never been skinny in his life! Wait Hinata Kenju of the royal couple of the Village of Power and Wealth? So it really is a curse and Naruto is the reincarnation of your husband" said a very shocked Ino.

"You must leave out of my beloved's head now! It's not safe for you here, tell my beloved I have faith in him that he will break the curse. I can tell by his aura that he's special, beware a …." As Hinata Kenju voice became muffled so Ino could not understand her last warning.

As Ino was somehow transported out of Naruto's head, as she came back to reality everyone waited for answers.

"Well" said Naruto?

"You're right it's not a dream, this is something I never experienced and I will say for certain it's a true curse" said Ino.

"Ino are you sure it's not just paranoia that's effecting the way he thinks" asked Shikamaru?

"No Hinata Kenju grabbed me by the neck and started choking me, that presence was not of Naruto's doing but and outside force. When I'm inside someone's mind I can completely overwhelm them with my chakra and slow down their brain activity. This Hinata Kenju was nothing but spiritual energy that I couldn't control, but I think she was trying to warn me but her voiced blurred and I was kicked out of Naruto's head" said Ino.

"So what are we going to do" asked Hinata?

"Well first we are going into Hinata's mind next maybe Naruto Kenju can give us a hint" said Shikamaru?

"No, give me some time to do this. Right now I'm scared out of my mind" as Hinata headed toward the door.

As Naruto followed behind her, he knew she was under extreme pressure about the wedding and now they might not make it to the chapel if the curse comes true. As she ran from Naruto to get away from Ino and the whole ordeal, Naruto caught her by her wrist.

"Let me go Naruto! I don't want to do this right now, just let me be by myself for awhile" as she broke free from his grasp.

Naruto released her and let her gather her thoughts.

"Wow she's looks terrified" said the tall stranger in ninja gear?

"Who the hell are you" as Naruto shot daggers at the unknown ninja?

"I'm sorry my name is Hitoshi, I just happen to see her running and crying. That bad of a day huh" said the chunin?

"Yeah it's been a rough day, I see you're from the Land of Rice, how can I help you" said Naruto as he looked at the chunin?

"Yes Uzumaki Naruto, we have an urgent request involving your assistance in our village. The S-rank criminal Kobayashi the Cruel has entered our country and has murdered many ninjas, our only hope is to find and outside source to handle him. We ran it by your Hokage and she said it's up to you since you're getting married soon you may not take the mission. I'm here to tell you that the price on his head will more than pay for all your expenses for the wedding, this will allow you and your future wife not to worry about money for awhile" said the Land of Rice chunin.

Naruto knew he was no assassin but he thought about just bringing him to justice so they could have a trial. He told the chunin that he would capture Kobayashi and hand him over to the courts; he also told him that he would make sure vigilantes did not try and take the law into their own hands when he captured him. The chunin agreed to the terms and headed back to see Tsunade to tell her Naruto agreed to capture the S-rank criminal.

* * *

As Naruto walked backed to Ino's home, Ino and Shikamaru met him half way.

"Who was that you were talking to" asked Ino?

A chunin from the Land of Rice, I took a contract to bring in Kobayashi the Cruel to justice" said Naruto as he started to feel worried about Hinata.

"Are you stupid or what? Kobayashi the Cruel is one of the top five in the bingo book, he could be the killer that may kill you and Hinata" said Ino.

"She's right you know you just put yourself in danger. I think you need to go back to the Village of Peace for answers, maybe you should start at the museum for answers" said Shikamaru.

"Don't need to the museum curator followed me here to see if I was the reincarnation of Naruto Kenju. I suppose to meet him tomorrow and he should have some answers for me" said Naruto.

"Naruto you can't trust anyone! Everyone is your enemy; you don't know who will try to kill you. This man could be part of the curse, he's probably doing research on a way to kill you" said Ino.

"I doubt it; it seems he wants to help his village to be prosperous once again. I hope he has information that can help me, I' m going to check and see if Hinata is alright" as he parted ways with Ino and Shikamaru.

"I hope Naruto can overcome this curse, if he fails the Konoha will fall from losing a future great Hokage" said Shikamaru.


	6. Kiba's Feelings

As Hinata walked out of the village to clear her head, she knew that Naruto would be very worried when she just left without telling him where she was going. All that she could think about was what Ino said about it truly being a true curse. As she walked for quite a distance she came across Kiba and Lee, as they sparred using taijutsu only they both saw Hinata watching them.

"Hey there the new Ms. Uzumaki" as Lee went to talk to her.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you had the wedding of the century to plan" as Kiba ran to embrace her in a hug.

"Well I have so much on my mind lately I needed a break from everything and everyone" as she was about to walk away from the duo.

Kiba quickly grabbed her by her wrist and looked deep into her eyes.

"Hey talk to me kiddo, maybe I can help you, do you need a friendly ear" as Kiba became worried about her situation?

"I bet it's about Naruto taking on that mission from the Land of Rice to bring in Kobayashi the Cruel. Don't worry Hinata, Naruto will bring that culprit to justice no problem. After all he will be the Hokage of the village soon" as Lee wiped the sweat of his brow with his towel.

'He did what! How dare he take a mission of that magnitude without discussing it with me first? He's always taking unnecessary risks and now with this cu.." as she stop herself from revealing too much to her friends.

"Lee let's continue later I'm taking Hinata back to the village so we can have a little chat about everything" as he quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and headed to the village.

Hinata was a little taken by Kiba holding onto her hand that way, she only really allowed Naruto and some children to hold her hand. As they were walking away Lee had a certain look on his face that kind of unnerved Hinata for a second, she figured he was looking that way because of Kiba was grabbing her hand. She knew that Lee and Naruto were great friends who trained together all the time, he probably thought it was very improper of Kiba touching Naruto's fiancée that way. Hinata quickly made Kiba release her and followed him back to the village.

* * *

As Naruto made it to the Hokage hall he barely said a word as he made it to see Tsunade to tell her he accepted the assignment and to get her approval for the mission.

"No need for you to go into details, just go and bring him to the Land of Rice and prepare for your wedding. But Naruto be very careful Kobayashi is dangerous as they come but he is nowhere near your level" as Tsunade gave a quick smirk of encouragement.

"Thanks but I have a favor to ask, if anyone comes from another village or seems suspicious let me know right away. I'm going home to wait and see if Hinata is coming over, she seems to be a little worried and I have to tell her I'm leaving tomorrow" as Naruto facial features change to complete gloom.

"Hey Naruto if you and Hinata are having problems I suggest you ask Kakashi or Gai to take this mission and work out your problems with her" as Tsunade stood up to check on her favorite knuckle head ninja.

"Everything is fine but thanks for the concern" as he smiled and left the office.

As Hanabi and Konohamaru were on the bad side of the Konoha, they discretely walked into the store that sold a lot of sex toys and lingerie. Konohamaru was worried that someone might see them and tell Neji he had taken her to the bad part of the village and they were in a sex store looking at items.

"Why did I let you talk me into this and why are you buying a present for Hinata in a store like this"? As Konohamaru was blushing more than Hinata for being in a store like this.

"You don't act like a normal boy, you're here with me and your not getting any type of ideas on how we can have fun to express ourselves sexually" as Hanabi placed a see through night gown over her clothes to show Konohamaru.

'After what Neji tried to do because he thought we were having sex is enough to make me leave you alone forever, he wanted to castrate me and told me he would donate my testicles to a research lab if I even thought about having premarital sex with you" as he started to shudder about how Neji said he would use a dull kunai to perform the operation himself.

"Stop crying, I'm worth a little pain aren't I" as she smiled seductively at Konohamaru?

"Let me think…. Castration? Dull kunai against my balls? Umm…hell no" as Konohamaru crossed his arms!

As they began to argue so loud in the store they drew unwanted attention where it caught Tenten's curiosity.

"_Wow Konohamaru and Hanabi relationship has gone further than I thought? Wait until I tell Neji I seen the two at this store" _as Tenten walked out of the door with her packages.

As the store clerk calmed the couple down, Hanabi told Konohamaru that they would finish this conversation later. Konohamaru suddenly thought a dull kunai to the balls were better than a angry pissed off Hanabi.

"I'm looking for a gag gift for a bridal shower for my sister, I'm looking for one of those…" as Hanabi was embarrassed just a little to ask to see a dildo.

"Ahh okay well here we are these are the best money can buy take your time and let me know if I can help you' said the store owner.

"What the hell? Are you trying to make Hinata die of embarrassment? This is a bad idea and even worst prank, let's just get her some dishes or a sweater not this fifteen inch dildo. Come on Hanabi let's be considerate of your sister's feelings for once" as Konohamaru was pleading for her to change her mind.

"After what Hinata and Naruto did this morning pay backs a bitch and so am I! Hey clerk wrap this up for me so I can leave" as Hanabi attitude made the clerk a little mad.

Konohamaru thought why was he was with her and the only answer he could think of is when she got naked for him. He thought he would have to put some serious evaluation into their relationship.

* * *

As Naruto started walking back to his place he saw Nana Hyuuga sitting on a bench knitting. She was a very kind elderly lady that always treated Naruto with kindness when he was a child, he use to watch her knit all day and was always glad she was around. Naruto found out later that Hinata treated her as her grandmother and she felt just the same as Naruto about her. When Naruto told Nana that he was going to ask Hinata to marry him, she replied that she already knew and that it was written in the stars before they were born. As he took a seat next to her, he smiled at her and leaned back on the bench.

"That's not a real smile Naruto, what's bothering you" as she stopped knitting?

"How do you know something is wrong with me" as Naruto looked at her?

"Because I'm your grandmother and I know these things, now spill it for you do something dumb" as she smiled at him.

Naruto always wonder why the rest of the Hyuuga's never acted like her, she was kind, gentle and always a pleasure to see. While the rest of the Hyuuga's were cold, manipulative and just plain mean when it came to interaction with the rest of the village.

"Hinata, I want to keep her safe but I don't think I can or as a matter a fact make a good husband for her" as Naruto eyes dropped to his feet.

"Nonsense, I saw that both of you would sacrifice their own lives to keep the other safe. When love is involved that's a magic all on its own. So don't be worried by insecurities because it's not worth thinking about, do what's in your heart" as she gave Naruto a small hug.

"Thank you Nana, I feel a lot better now" as he returned the hug.

"Your pink haired friend , the one you use to have the crush on invited me to Hinata's bridal shower. I'm going to give your future wife my knitting needles, I was going to give them to her mother but she passed before I could. These were passed down in my family for four generations and I'm the last child of my parents, I want Hinata to have these and start a tradition with her children. I wish that I had married and had children but I'm glad that I count you two as my real grandchildren" as Nana smiled at Naruto.

"Are you sure? Theses knitting needles have some much sentimental value for you, I use to watch you for hours making clothes and gloves with them. I was always impressed how you just sat their and made art work with those two knitting needles" as Naruto looked at Nana with surprise about giving up her prized tools.

"Of course and I don't want to hear anything else about it" as she continued to knit a pair of baby booties.

As Naruto and her sat on the bench they continued to talk until he felt like his old self again.

* * *

As Hinata and Kiba sat at the local tea house just to talk, Kiba could see that she was really frazzled about something.

"So are you mad at Naruto for taking this mission or because you're getting married too soon" as Kiba reached for Hinata's hand.

"Neither, and Kiba I know you have feelings for me but we discuss those feelings, they should change just to friendship only. You know Naruto is the only one I love and want to be with" as she withdrew her hand from his reach.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we spend so much time together as teammates that I started to have feelings for you, scratch that I had always had feelings for you since we first met. I always thought it would be me you would marry" as Kiba looked hurt on the withdrawal of her hand.

"I know that I was always suppose to be with Naruto, I just never knew it until last week" as she gave a half grin.

"For some reason I knew it also, he may have been dense at first but he showed you how much he loved you by risking his life for you and vice versa" as Kiba hid his hurt behind a smile.

"You're right Naruto would literally die for me, he always try his hardest to make me happy. When I was sick he came over to my house and took care of me when the servants could have done it. He's been there for every bad time, good time and sad and only asked to share those moments in my life with him as she stood up, she told Kiba that they would catch up later on everything as she rushed toward Naruto's house.

As Kiba watched Hinata vanish from his sight, Lee approached him and wondered why he looked so angry at Hinata.

"Hey Kiba I just happened to run into you here but why do you look so angry" as Lee took a seat?

"Naruto seems to have all the luck, the village now loves him and now he has the woman of my dreams' as he sat down next to Lee.

"Come now Kiba, she loves him and he loves her. You don't want to interfere in true love do you" as Lee looked at Kiba?

"Sure, whatever let's just get out of here" as Kiba attitude changed for the worst.

* * *

As Naruto finally finished talking to Nana Hyuuga he made his way back home to prepare for tomorrows mission. As he made it to the door he took a deep sigh for returning to and empty house and no Hinata. He always felt depressed when he returned home but never let anyone know it because he could not stomach the pity. As he walked into his home, he noticed that the entire apartment was dim and only lit by candlelight.

"Naruto-kun, I waited for you to arrive home" as Hinata step into the living room in a beautiful night gown that showed how well she was truly built.

Naruto for the first time in his life was lost for words and silent as the love of his life approached him. She gently placed a kiss on his lips that literally made him almost pass out from the contact of her powerful passion.

"Hinata what's going on? I mean this is a nice surprise and all but what is going on in your mind" as Naruto didn't really know what to make of the situation?

"I was thinking about us, everyday we risk our lives on missions and ninjas that swore revenge against us for fallen comrades. Everyday you and I never once did the things we really wanted to, me for the sake of my clan and you the noble hero of the Konoha. I gave you my love and you accepted it, now I'm giving you my body will you accept that from me" as Hinata put her arms around Naruto's neck and place her face upon his chest?

"Hinata I would never refuse you at all but I don't want to do this just because you're having fear about this curse. I want you for love not fear or anxieties placed upon you, I do want you in the worst way but I want you as my wife first" as Naruto hugged her tightly.

Naruto had always thought of making love with Hinata since day two of their date, but the more they went out the more he fell in love where sex didn't even come into his mind at all when he was with her. He thought of so many scenarios about how their first time would be when they made love but never through fear of losing each other. As Hinata looked at Naruto she knew that he really wanted to because she was able to feel his member against her waist, but she could tell he wanted her for love not pressure from the curse. She smiled and placed another passionate kiss onto his lips.

"Tell you what, I'm going to spend the night and we can just hold each other all night" as she smiled at the love of her life.

"Well can I at least spoon you" as Naruto gave a devilish grin?

She lightly slapped him on his arm" you just ruined the mood" as she grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

As she they fell asleep in each others arms, all of their worries disappeared like magic. Naruto remember what Nana said and it was all true, love is the cure for what makes the heart ache. As they stayed sleep for a couple of hours, Naruto woke up at three a.m. and got out of the bed. Hinata arms instinctively searched for Naruto's body, Naruto noticed this and thought that was so cute how she searched for his body. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips which stop her squirming and searching. As Naruto got up and left his apartment he headed to his destination for some answers to his questions.

* * *

As Hinata laid sleep, she began to dream again. As she was transported back to the Kenju castle, she noticed that she was in a grand ballroom filled with people who looked like nobility. As she turned around their stood Tenten with Neji who both came and congratulated her on their third anniversary. As she looked for Naruto Kenju she saw some of her friends at the party. She saw Shikamaru who had short hair and a goatee, she also saw Ino who was so fat that she couldn't take her eyes off her and a very skinny Choji who was way smaller than Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. As she walked through the crowded room someone grabbed her wrist very hard and turned her around.

"So you think you and that bastard Hiashi can cheat me out what should be rightfully mine" as he began to grab Hinata by her other wrist.

As she was about to attack the stranger she notice something familiar about him, it was Kiba. His hair was neatly combed and pulled back, his clan markings was gone and he was a truly nice looking man.

"Ouch, you're hurting me" as Hinata squealed in pain.

"Like I haven't been hurt by you, you married this asshole and break our agreement. I should kill you and your father for insulting me this way" as Kiba looked as he was about to smack Hinata out of anger.

Suddenly Naruto Kenju caught Kiba's wrist and grabbed his other hand and made him release Hinata.

"I think it's time for you to go before you get hurt" as Naruto eyes became fierce and ready to strike.

"I was cheated out what was rightfully mine, Hiashi and the both of you will pay for doing this to me" as Kiba reached for his sword.

Suddenly two guards came over and had their weapons drawn, Kiba knew that if he didn't put away his sword they would definitely kill him on the spot. As Naruto told Hinata to wait here, he and his guards escorted Kiba out of the castle. Hiashi quickly came next to Hinata and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Come on forget that scoundrel, you have the rest of the nobles of the country to meet" as Hiashi pulled her toward an elder couple.

"Wait who was that and why does he want to kill us" said Hinata?

"Are you kidding? You know perfectly well who that was, now stand straight up an have your head held high. These blue bloods over there love to find fault with everyone including us so don't give them a reason" as Hiashi continued to pull Hinata.

As she was being pulled she steadily kept asking why Kiba was so angry at her, but she never received an answer. As she listen to the boring couple go on and on about the village economy and their precious dogs they keep as children. Hinata thought that she would die from boredom in her dreams. As she looked around to find Naruto, she saw Kiba sneaking back into the party and heading toward the upstairs bedrooms with a small sword by his side. Hinata quickly darted toward the upstairs to stop Kiba but was quickly surrounded by numerous people congratulating her on her third year of marriage. Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs to make them move as she finished screaming she awoke in Naruto's bed. She quickly sat up and noticed that Naruto was gone and had left a note on the stand so she could see it.

_**Dear Hinata I could not bear to wake you up in the middle of the night to let you know I was leaving. I just wanted to let you know this was the best night I ever spent with you. Don't worry about me and my mission, I will be back before you know it to help with our wedding.**_

**_Love Naruto forever._**

As Hinata read the note she began to cry because she had two revelations. One Naruto loved her beyond words and two Kiba was their murderer who placed the curse on them.

* * *

As the museum curator laid sleep he felt a small pebble hit him on the head. As he woke up he saw Naruto crouched on the window sill looking at him.

"How did you know where I was at " as the museum curator sat up in his bed?

"Easy Jubei, no one is coming to my village that may hurt the one I love. And for me finding you is child's play, the moment I met you I knew exactly where you were at all times" as Naruto let him know that he wasn't being considered the Hokage for nothing.

"I see you even found out my name, what do you want at this ungodly hour from me" as Jubei started feeling a little threatened by Naruto's presence?

"Everything you know about the Kenju's" was Naruto's only statement.

As Jubei looked at Naruto he started to tell him about everything and that his friends that are around him may be the killer. He told them the killer was having the same sense of de'ja'vu feelings and that his memory was bringing on revenge against the royal couple. He told them they had no record on how he looked and that they would have to look for clues in their dreams. As Naruto listened attentively he told him that he would return in three days time and that he wanted more accurate answers, as Naruto jumped down from the top window of the hotel he headed straight to the village entrance to go and complete his mission.


	7. A Funny Misunderstanding at the party

As Naruto walked with his prisoner, he couldn't wait to get back to the Konoha to see Hinata. As Kobayashi looked at Naruto he couldn't believe that someone like Naruto defeated him easily.

"I can't understand how someone who cries at night have all those marvelous skills" said Kobayashi?

"Shut the hell up! I don't know what you're talking about" as Naruto walked up to the handcuffed villain.

"Hinata don't die, I love you, please stay with me! Lee I will kill you for doing this to the love of my life! I won't rest till I see you dead, as he tried to imitate a whiny Naruto. Who was Hinata your girlfriend who got killed on a mission" as Kobayashi started to laugh at the great Naruto Uzumaki?

"Did you say I was dreaming? But I don't remember having a dream for the last two days and why did you say Lee" as Naruto stopped dead in his tracks?

"Wasn't he the one who killed the love of your life? I bet she got just what she deserved, I'm glad that your woman is dead, I hope he had his way with her before she kicked the bucket" as he looked Naruto in the eyes and started laughing.

Naruto quickly punched him dead in his mouth, as Kobayashi fell from the blow he looked up at an angry Naruto.

"Next time you open that mouth about Hinata it will be a kunai in that pie hole of yours instead of a fist" as Naruto showed only wrath toward his captured enemy!

"So you can be provoked easily like they say why you don't release me and we can have another battle. I'm pretty sure the results will be different this time" as Kobayashi wiped the blood away from his mouth with his shoulder.

"Yeah the different result will be you being killed by me" as Naruto picked him up by his collar and forced him to walk to their destination.

"_I don't remember having any dreams since I left the village and yet he said Hinata's name. Then he mentions Lee name and says that she was killed by him, this just can't be a coincidence_" as Naruto started to really think about the situation at hand?

"Naruto who are the ones that sent you after me?"

"You know who sent me, after all the murders you committed you knew your days were numbered" as Naruto now started to become annoyed by his questions.

"All I know is that somebody paid me to come down here and start a lot of trouble, I never killed anyone my presence alone causes fear. All I did was rough up a couple of jonins and the next thing I know it's you trying to capture me and put me in a cell. I never killed anyone and when the murders took place I wasn't even in that village, I had arrived four days later. I'm being setup but I don't know why" as Kobayashi refused to move until Naruto listened to him.

"Okay I'll bite, where were you coming from" as Naruto looked at his prisoner?

"Jai King Province".

"Can you prove it" asked Naruto?

"Yeah I have a wife and kid that live there; it was his birthday when the murders occurred. I was four days travel away on foot" said Kobayashi.

"You have a wife and child and you're nothing but a murderer for hire" as Naruto looked disgusted by what he told him?

"We all are ninjas; the price for assassination pays more than regular missions. I want the best for my family and for others to die so they can live content is something I can live with" as he stood nose to nose with Naruto as gave a glare of death.

"Don't you think you put your family at grave risk for your actions you caused to others? They will definitely come after your family for revenge if they can't kill you" said Naruto.

"Don't you think I know that? That's why I don't tell anyone I have a family; I don't even know why I told you? For some reason I 'm telling you and I don't know why, just check into what I'm saying and you'll see I'm telling you the truth" as his eyes were pleading for Naruto's help.

Naruto could tell that he was telling the truth by his chakra and body language, he decided to drop him off at the Konoha jail cell and head over to his fiancée bridal shower when he arrived at the village. He didn't know why the women invited the men to a bridal shower but he decided to go with the flow. As they headed to the Konoha, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that there was some kind of setup taking form and he was starting to wonder if it was part of the curse forming his fate.

* * *

As Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hanabi, Anko and a host of other female ninjas arrived at the Hyuuga compound to help celebrate the engagement of the young couple. As they all arrived, everyone told stories on how she was always so shy to talk to him and how dense Naruto was as a kid. As they all laughed at how the young couple became the most feared in the five countries and now they were planning their future together. As one of the Hyuuga's servant came into the room with a couple of glasses of wine on a tray, the young women all rushed to get their hands on the wine.

"Man the Hyuuga's really do know how to get the good stuff; this is imported from the Land of Lightening. This is why I made it my mission to be here" as Anko grabbed two glasses.

"So tell me Hinata when you get married in two weeks right before your birthday, what if Naruto forget both in the future" as Sakura began to laugh?

"Naruto would never forget something like that our anniversary and my birthday" as she took up for her fiancée!

"Relax Hinata Sakura was just kidding, what time is Nana coming to the party? And why did you invite the men to join? They aren't going to invite us to their bachelor party for Naruto" said Ino!

"I wanted everyone to share in me and Naruto's happiest moment, plus I want to show Naruto the wonderful gifts you all have given us. That's why he decided not to have a bachelor party and that we would combine the two" as Hinata smiled at everyone.

"Or you just didn't want some stripper shaking her butt in front of Naruto's face" as Ino began to chuckle!

"That too" as Hinata began to laugh along with her friend.

* * *

As Naruto finally made it to the village, he took his prisoner straight to the holding cell until the Land of Rice ninjas come and pick up Kobayashi the Cruel in a couple of days.

"So you defeated him, I knew he wouldn't be able to handle some one of your skills" said the chunin from the Land of Rice.

"Yeah I guess so, what is your name by the way "asked Naruto?

"Trammel is my name, first and last" as he smiled at Naruto.

"That was quick, I haven't even talked to the Hokage yet and your right here when I bring him in. what are you going to do now that he's locked up"?

"Well he has to pay for his crimes, so they will send at least six jonins and some chunin to handle him" said Trammel.

"When did he come to your village and start trouble" asked Naruto?

"Around one week ago" said Trammel.

"That can't be right; he was not in the country when the murders occurred! He was right the murders started four days before he arrived, who put in the order for Kobayashi's capture" as Naruto headed back to the holding cell?

As he was stopped by his friends, they quickly surrounded him to get ready for the party. As he tried to explain that he had to return to the holding cell to ask Kobayashi more questions, they told Naruto that his detainee would be held for at least another three days. As Naruto knew that this was important to Hinata he decided to talk to Kobayashi after the party, he told his friends let him go home and wash up and change and talk to Tsunade.

* * *

As Hanabi and Konohamaru walked through the door they were quickly hugged by all of Hinata's friends. As Hanabi told Konohamaru to go find some tape to stick the card on the gift box for Hinata, she quickly left to get a small glass of wine for them.

"You know that you're not allowed to drink Hanabi" as Sakura halted her from pouring a glass.

"I know but since it's a special occasion I figured it would be okay, since I am on Hyuuga property and a Hyuuga and not some free loader who barely knows my sister" as she removed Sakura's hand from the wine glass.

Sakura really didn't feel like arguing with Hanabi so she removed her hands and decided to let her father catch her since he was coming.

As Konohamaru left the red gift package on the table to get some tape for the card, everyone heard him mumbling under his breath about something but couldn't understand him.

"Stupid Hanabi always got to get even with somebody, can never be the bigger person. Nooo… she wants to embarrass Hinata over what happened a couple of days ago. The things I put up with just to look at a naked body, hell we never even had sex and I'm already have to deal with over protective relatives that want to put me in the grave. Why would she buy a fifteen inch dildo? Just so she can see her pass out in front of her friends. Little freak, I really wonder if the sex is really worth it for me to lose my pride" as Konohamaru kept mumbling?

As Nana Hyuuga walked in she was rushed by all of the young women in the room, as she placed her red rectangular gift box next to Hanabi and Konohamaru's red rectangular gift, she gave them all tender hugs. As Konohamaru came back into the room he placed the card on the red gift box, unfortunately he placed the card on Nana Hyuuga gift by accident. As Konohamaru walked away he walked over to the couch and sat down to wait on the other guys to come to the party. As Nana Hyuuga looked down she picked up Hanabi's gift and walked over to the bride to be. As all the women came over to talk to the elder Hyuuga she told them how proud she was of Hinata and Naruto.

* * *

As Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kiba and Lee all met at the front of the Hyuuga compound, they were all greeted by Hiashi. As they began to talk about being invited to a bridal shower, they all felt a little uncomfortable because they as men never been to one.

"Hey guys I know everyone bought gifts for Hinata but just you coming here is special enough for us. I can't believe that Nana Hyuuga is even giving up her knitting tools to Hinata so she can practice being a mother by knitting sweaters and motherly things" as Naruto drew a blank on what else could be knitted.

"What? She loves those knitting needles, she must really love Hinata to give her those for a present" said Shikamaru.

Everyone agreed that Hinata was special to receive her knitting needles.

* * *

As they headed to the house they were greeted by everyone, Hinata came and gave everyone a hug but felt scared to come close to Kiba because of her dream. As they guys all came over to have a glass of wine, their girlfriends and special friends came to greet them. Shikamaru noticed that Temari had made it and came over to him and placed a kiss on his lips, many of the girls started bellowing loud high pitch shrieks because of the public affection. Both of them turned crimson red and couldn't make eye contact.

"Well what do you know one drink and Temari can be had" as Ino started laughing.

As everyone sat around the couch and drunk the most enchanting wine they ever tasted, many reminisced about how Naruto and Hinata got together. Shikamaru told the story on how it happened and how Naruto was afraid to approach Hinata.

"Naruto had just returned from the war, he defeated both the Uchiha's and many nations gave him medals for his services as a shinobi who fought with fearlessness and complete bravery. When he returned he came to see me, he had quite the female followers and was scared to go out in public because of the fan girls he required. As he came into my house the first thing he asked me was Hinata dating anyone. At the time I thought she was dating Kiba, so I told Naruto about it. Unfortunately I was wrong and I listened to the gossiper of the village. As Shikamaru looked at Ino, who twitched for giving him bad information at the time. I saw that he was hurt and that his spirits was crushed, if we all know Naruto that's an impossible task to bring down his spirit and yet the thought of Hinata going with someone else did it. I saw the way he was looking so I took him out to the ramen shop my treat to cheer him up, as we arrived at the ramen shop we saw Iruka sitting there placing an order. As we joined him Iruka knew from the start that something was bothering Naruto, he asked me what was wrong with him. I quickly explained his feelings for Hinata and he smiled, saying that he finally seen the light. As Naruto was sitting down three young women came in and asked Naruto for a picture and autograph, he barely smiled and but did it for the young women any way. As they jumped on him and kissed him against his will, Hinata walked passed by the restaurant she saw Naruto in an uncompromising position with the women. As she left Naruto happened to see her and walked after her.

"I'll take it from here Shikamaru" as Naruto smiled at his best friend.

"I saw her and ran after her; I didn't have clue to what I was going to say or more how to start the conversation. As I ran up to her she seemed a little upset with me, as I tried to say something to her, her first words were" shouldn't I get back to my entourage of women". I was so shaken at those words I almost went back to the ramen shop and drown my sorrow in the ramen but something told me to stay by her side. As I tried desperately to talk to her I started to feel like a double-crossing fool, Kiba was my friend and I decided to leave well enough alone. Then she said something that startled me" did you even miss me a little"?

I was so shocked I told her what was in my heart. You were the only thing I ever thought about when I was out on the front lines, it was your compassion, your smile and just you that I wanted to come back to. I lay at night thinking if I survived this war that I would let you know how I felt, that it was you that gave me courage to do the impossible. All that I become was due to the fact you had my heart and I can't seem to get you off my mind. Before I knew it she envelope me with a kiss that made the god of love blush, as we stood their kissing it came to me... Kiba. I told her that I was sorry and that I didn't mean to try and break up her and Kiba and I tried to leave, she quickly grabbed my hand and stopped me. She told me that she and Kiba were just good friends and that everybody only assumed they were dating and then she planted another kiss on me. I knew right then and there she was the one I was supposed to be with" as Naruto finish how they finally got together.

As everyone smiled at the tale of the two, Sakura looked at Hinata and felt a little jealous of her. Sakura quickly told Hinata to open up her bridal shower gifts. As Ino was by the table all the girls sat around Hinata on the huge couch so they could see what she received from her friends. As Tenten got up she handed her a gift from Sakura, as Sakura smiled at Hinata she couldn't wait for her to show her the present she got her. As Hinata gently opened the box she pulled out a long beautiful silk dress that was jet black with a red print that was deep red, even the men were in awe of that dress.

"Wow Hinata you will look gorgeous in that dress, you'll look so good Naruto may want you to remove it" as Ino laughed at Hinata who blushed at that comment.

Hiashi on the other hand gave such an icy unnerving stare it shut Ino up completely.

As Tenten handed her another package it was from Shikamaru who passed it over to Hinata. As she opened it she looked at him very puzzled. It was a ramen and noodle maker, all the women looked at Shikamaru as if he lost his mind. Hinata smiled and thanked Shikamaru for the gift. Tenten noticed that Neji walked through the door; she went to greet her boyfriend with a warm embrace. As Hinata was about to get up and get another present Nana Hyuuga stopped her and asked her to open her present. All of the men knew it was her prize possession, her knitting needles. Once again Hinata gently removed the wrapping, as she lightly lifted up the wooden box lid, Hinata and her friends stood there stunned. They could not believe that Nana Hyuuga had personally handed Hinata a fifteen inch penis prosthetic. All the girls looked at the dildo and were embarrassed for Hinata on the strange gift; she quickly slammed the wooden box lid down. None of the men seen what was inside the box since they were a couple feet away but they knew it was Nana Hyuuga's knitting tools.

"Surprised aren't you Hinata? That right there what you have in the box is three generations old starting with my great grandmother and I'm letting you have it" as she smiled at her adopted grandchild.

"You had that for three generations? What's in the box you had for three generations" as Sakura eyes almost bulged out when Nana Hyuuga said that?

"Yes it kept me very entertained and my hands busy, I never knew such pleasure and fulfillment as when I worked with my favorite tool" as Nana Hyuuga smiled at Sakura.

"I'll bet" said Ino as she looked at Hinata holding the box!

"I know it looks old but it will get the job done" as Nana Hyuuga looked at Hinata.

"What made you think that Hinata… you know would need something like that" asked a very confused Kurenai?

Nana eyes showed a little hurt in them.

"I thought since Naruto like to see me use it, I figured he would like to watch his soon to be wife use it" as Nana looked at Kurenai.

"WHAT"! Screamed Hinata as she flew back on the couch in a state of shock with everyone else!

"You mean Naruto actually watched you use that before" as Anko eyes became bigger and a smiled appeared on her face.

"Of course, not only Naruto but Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Konohamaru, Lee, they watch me for hours as I go to work" as she looked at Anko.

"Shikamaru is this true" asked Temari?

"Yeah it relaxing to see and old fashion invention put to work, I was going to get you one so the ways of this lost art form can be carried on" as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"You want me to have one of those? I mean you really really want to give me one of those" as Temari was feeling like Hinata at the minute and wanted to pass out?

"I know that you never done anything like that before but I will help you out until you get the hang of it" as Shikamaru grabbed a glass of wine and winked at Temari.

Temari looked as though she was having an out of body experience right about now, she didn't think that Shikamaru was such a sexual freak behind closed doors. He actually told everyone that he would help her use the dildo. Every woman that was around Hinata was so flabbergasted about every word that came out of Naruto and Shikamaru's mouth.

"I wanted to get something like that for Ino but I figured you wouldn't like it" as Choji grabbed a piece of cake.

Ino smiled" thank you Choji" as she blew a kiss at him.

"I figure it would be a waste of money, Ino wouldn't know where to begin or where to put it. And she would probably be confused for hours" as he started laughing and so did the other guys.

Ino turned so red from embarrassment on that statement she just put her head down and covered her face. Hinata looked at all the men and couldn't believe they were a bunch of sexual deviants watching an old lady masturbate. She looked at her father and gave a help me glare. Her father picked up on it and smiled at his eldest daughter.

"Don't worry Hinata I'm pretty sure Nana will teach you what to do, heck I watched her do it and it gives her a deep pride, maybe she will show you how to use it the correct way" as he looked at Hinata.

"Yes of course I'll teach her, heck I taught her mother it's only natural I teach the daughter" as Nana looked at Hiashi.

Anko looked at Hinata and shook her head.

"_Who knew that Hiashi was such a perv? I'm starting to like the way he looks"_ thought Anko.

"Look Hinata when I become Hokage I'll be working long hours and this will help pass the time away until I get home. This way you want be bored" as Naruto turned his attention to Hanabi and Tenten who reentered the room.

"Naruto won't that defeat the purpose of me and you spending quality time together"? Asked Hinata.

"It's not like you're going to be doing it twenty –four- seven, do it for three or four hours and then we will have plenty of quality time when I get home" as Naruto looked puzzled at Hinata on how strange she was acting on yarning needles.

"You want me to do this for three or four hours and then…." As she kept quiet not wanting to say anything more.

"Look I was just saying you could use the practice that's all, use how much time you think you'll need" as he smiled at his soon to be wife.

Hinata thought it would be better to go to the next gift. Hanabi didn't expect for her father to be at this party, she figured he was too dignified to show up to something like this. She moved toward her gift she was going to give her sister, so her father wouldn't see what she bought Hinata. Konohamaru noticed what she was doing to and was glad that she was removing her gift. As she got close enough to grab it, Tenten took the gift and handed it to Hinata. Hanabi mentally started cussing in her head; Konohamaru looked all over the room for an exit strategy to get away from Neji and her father. As Hinata smiled at Hanabi she got up and hugged her.

"This is from my little sister, thank you I know I'll love it" as Hinata gently unwrapped her gift.

As Hinata pulled out a pair of knitting needles all the men were confused.

"Hey Hanabi gave the same gift as Nana Hyuuga" said Choji!

"Those are mines! How did you get those Hanabi" yelled Nana Hyuuga!

"Wait so what was in the other package" asked Naruto?

Tenten grabbed the box off the table and opened it and pulled out a large rubber penis in her hand. All the men looked at Hanabi and Konohamaru.

"Hey this came from **Sex You Like **store, this is what Hanabi and Konohamaru were buying in the store I seen them at that day" yelled Tenten!

"You're dead Sarutobi! I warned you! I told you! Now you are about to find out fat does mean greasy" as Neji turned around to strike Konohamaru!

Konohamaru disappeared like the wind leaving Hanabi all by herself.

Hinata started to laugh uncontrollably, then Temari and then Ino. They remembered all what the love of their lives said and how they reacted to it. Shikamaru thought about it and so did they rest of the guys and they joined in with the ladies, they all thought the same thing. This is a party no one will ever forget and that even a misunderstanding can cause joy and laughter. As they calmed down Hinata continued to open the gifts she received.

* * *

As the party died down Sakura walked over toward Lee to talk in private.

"Get away from Sakura right now! We are no longer a couple and we definitely are no longer friends! You betrayed me the first moment you could for your precious Uchiha. Be with that traitor but stay the at least a hundred feet away from me" as Lee showed anger that she never seen before in him.

"Lee the report was misleading; I didn't betray your trust! You have to believe me" as Sakura was pleading to be heard.

"Three jonin saw you healing him and then kissing that traitor, four chunin saw the same, five genin reported the same! Anko, Kurenai and Genma are all lying on you because each one has an evil agenda against Sakura Haruno! You would've never told me, if the Hokage wouldn't put together a special team to bring Sasuke to justice you would've kept that little secret to yourself. As I read the file every line broke my heart, you saved his life and for a reward he let you kiss him? Everyone told me you were never over him but I like a fool believed otherwise, I wondered why the Hokage didn't put you on the special task force to bring him to justice now I know why" as Lee took a sip of wine!

"He kissed me, I didn't kiss him! It's true I shouldn't have healed him but I just couldn't let him die in front of me" yelled Sakura!

"Yeah right, he tried to kill Naruto what around nine or ten times? You won't be happy till you see us all dead and that son of a bitch standing on our corpses" as Lee took another drink!

"Lee" shouted Sakura!

"None of you women can be trusted, I seen Hinata holding Kiba's hand and she is supposed to be the Naruto's great love in life? Yeah right, they act like they are destined lovers and all but when it comes down to it, she will betray Naruto in the end just like the woman in front of me" as Lee slammed down his drink on the floor!

"Lee your drunk, please I'm sorry for upsetting you, I'll leave you alone. Please don't ruin Naruto and Hinata's party" as she looked at her hurt lover's eyes.

"What's the matter Lee, Sakura" asked Naruto as he came to check on what the screaming was about?

"Naruto are you sure you want to be married? The first chance they get they betray you and don't think Hinata is any different, ask her about her and Kiba's little rendezvous. See if she tells you the truth" as Lee looked at Naruto!

"You mean the rendezvous when she met you and Kiba training and he wanted to see if she was alright and they had lunch at one of the small diners' downtown" said Naruto?

"Figures you would be so lucky to get a faithful woman, the son of the Fourth Hokage, war hero, soon to be husband and future Hokage of the village. And what do I get? A lying ass cheater, how come you're the one who get to have his dreams come true? I never been envious of anyone but you Naruto make it hard not to be jealous" as he walked up on Naruto!

"Hey now Lee, let's get you home so you can sleep this off, things will look better in the morning" as Neji calmed him down.

Shikamaru walked in with Neji to make sure things didn't escalate any further; he knew when Lee drinks even Naruto had the hardest time containing him. As Lee left with Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru left the compound so the women could enjoy the rest of the party.

"Hey Shikamaru could you walk over to the Konoha jail with me to question an inmate?" I think he's innocent" as Naruto" started to walk away from the Hyuuga compound.

"Sure I don't mind" said his best friend.

* * *

As Naruto told him all the information that was giving to him by Kobayashi the Cruel, Shikamaru thought that things didn't add up. As they approached Konoha jail, they asked to question Kobayashi.

"Sorry but some ninjas came about twenty minutes ago and picked him up" said the young chunin.

"Wait he wasn't scheduled to leave for another three days, who authorize this and where did the ninjas come from to get him" said Shikamaru?

"Let's see Tsunade released him and the ninjas stayed at a hotel until Naruto arrived with his prisoner" said the chunin.

"Trammel asked Tsunade to release Kobayashi" said Naruto?

"No, he's just a chunin, the warlord and proprietor of a small village on the outskirts in the Land of Rice called Golan sent word to have him released to his ninjas. He sent his ninjas to take care of Kobayashi to bring him to their holding facility. Tsunade approved it since we don't have the man power right now, don't worry Kobayashi will get a fair trial. The Land of Rice prides themselves on justice" said the young chunin.

"Something not right, they paid me to escort him back to their village and now they send some jonins instead? Kobayashi said that someone paid him but he didn't know who, do you think this is part of the curse? To show if I'm strong enough to take him down, to evaluate my abilities" asked Naruto?

Shikamaru knew things really didn't add up now, everything was agreed upon when Naruto took the mission. Now everything has been changed in one night, he started to think maybe it was the curse taking effect.

* * *

Next Sakura's Betrayal

The truth and the curse grows stronger every day.


End file.
